Falling For the Ghost of You
by Mrs.Complicated
Summary: Danny fue una vez un héroe. Incluso fue amado y admirado. Pero, luego vinieron las mentiras, traiciones y dolor; obligandolo a abandonar su vida y comenzar una nueva escapando. Ahora, al lado de Carrie, huye de policías, agentes obsesionados y de personas de su pasado. Aunque un encuentro casual en Jump City puede cambiar todo eso. O bien, podría empeorar las cosas.
1. Capítulo 1 Danny

**_Capítulo 1_**

 **Danny**

Me desperté cayendo de un árbol.

No, no era la mejor manera de despertar, eso era claro. Sin embargo, dada la larga lista de todas las terribles maneras como he despertado en los últimos dos años, no fue tan malo. El tener que despertar con las sirenas de coches de policía, gritos aterrorizados, ladridos de perros, ser perseguido por agentes de Los hombres de Blanco y sus aterradoras armas, esa sí que no era una buena manera de despertar.

Por otra parte, estrellarse a través de varias ramas de los árboles y aterrizar en el frió suelo de tierra no era tampoco divertido.

Al parecer había llegado realmente a esto, conformarme y aceptar que suceda todo esto.

Esta era mi vida después de todo: dormir en las calles, estar huyendo constantemente, sin comida, lesiones en el cuerpo y mantenerme asustado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Si preguntan cómo sucedió, no creo que haya una explicación muy adecuada. En realidad, nunca pensé que mi familia y mis amigos me traicionarían. Y todavía no sabía bien por qué los Hombres de Blanco hicieron todo esto.

Fue hace casi dos años, donde mi vida se volvió más desastrosa.

Mi nombre es Daniel, "Danny" comúnmente.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, fui considerado un héroe. A los 14 años me convertí en un "mitad fantasma" como muchos suelen llamarnos, salvando a mi ciudad diariamente de extraños villanos. Por otra parte, tampoco estaba solo.

Su nombre es Carrie. La conocí hace 4 años, mucho antes de que todo esto sucediera. Ella es de mi edad y comparte el mismo secreto, la amistad y el trabajo en equipo entre los dos es ahora inevitable. Sonaba tan cliché, que parecía tonto.

Fuimos "héroes" juntos, ambos salvábamos a nuestra ciudad, fuimos a la misma escuela por un tiempo, ambos teníamos "súper poderes". Por supuesto, teníamos muy diferentes amigos y claro, muy diferentes pasados.

Pero, otra cosa que compartíamos es un lugar permanente en la lista de los más buscados del mundo. Algo que los Hombres de Blanco hicieron solo para nosotros, según ellos, únicamente por el hecho de que somos consideramos una alta amenaza para el mundo. ¿Era posible que eso fuera parte de una ley? Tal vez sí. De cualquier manera, ya no podíamos resolver nada.

Acostado en el suelo cubierto de hojas, me di cuenta del ambiente tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Carrie?- Grité tan fuerte como pude, dado el hecho de que la caída me había dejado sin aire.

Por un momento no hubo respuesta. Traté de levantarme usando los codos, silbando ligeramente ante el dolor que venía de mi hombro.

-¿Carrie?- Intente de nuevo.

Si ella no estaba aquí y todo estaba muy silencioso, tal vez y solo tal vez, podía significar una cosa.

Una rama crujió detrás de mí, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se pusiera en un estado alerta .

-¿Por qué estás en el suelo Danny?

Parpadee en la ligera oscuridad para distinguir la sombra de una figura alta y femenina. Era solo Carrie.

-Yo... Uh...

Se acercó y se agachó junto a mí, empujando su cabello hacia atrás, la preocupación fraternal estaba escrita en su cara. -Te caíste, ¿no?- Tomando mi embarazoso silencio como un sí, soltó una pequeña risita. -Tú sí que sabes cómo tener todo bajo control, ¿verdad?

Me levante con cuidado, para luego apoyar mi espalda en el tronco del árbol. -Si. Así soy yo.

Carrie se sentó mi lado, cruzando las piernas. -¿Debo tomar tus palabras sarcásticas como: " _estoy bien, así que no tienes de que preocuparte_ " o quizás _"estoy dolorido, cansado y no quiero hablar_?

Levanté ligeramente los hombros, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo quería volver a dormir, a juzgar por el color del cielo, todavía era muy temprano. Y lo peor era que me estaba muriendo de hambre. No recuerdo si fue hace dos… o quizás tres días desde que no habíamos comido nada.

-Tu forma de decir que estas bien, no es muy convencible.- Dijo Carrie, posicionando su mano en mi espalda para que pudiera inspeccionarla.

-Estoy adolorido, cansado y hambriento... Solo eso.

Entonces, sin un aviso arrojó una bolsa de plástico a mi regazo. –Pues, lo bueno es que conseguí esto.-

Volteé a verla con una mirada confusa y abrí la bolsa. Dentro había una bolsa de frituras saladas, una botella de agua y una caja de _Sour Patch Kids_.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?- Pregunte, abriendo la bolsa de papas fritas.

-Estamos muy cerca de una gran ciudad, entonces pensé que…- Explicaba Carrie, abriendo la caja de dulces y llevando uno a su boca. -El dinero cae y las tiendas de autoservicio permanecen abiertas las 24 horas.-

De un momento a otro, tiró la bolsa ya casi vacía lejos de mí. -Podrías al menos dejarme algo.- Exclamo. -Sé que te estas muriendo de hambre, y yo también, pero esto tiene que durarnos un tiempo. Además, ¿recuerdas lo que te sucedió la última vez que comiste demasiado rápido?

Rodé los ojos, a veces ella tendía a dramatizar las cosas, para mi desgracia.

-Por cierto, feliz día de San Valentín.- Dijo, comiendo otro pedazo de caramelo acido.

-¿Es 14 de febrero ya?

-18 en realidad, pero es lo suficientemente cerca, ¿no?- solo me reí y abrí la botella de agua, tomando un trago de esta.

A medida que el cielo se iluminaba, la temperatura parecía descender. Me estremeció un poco y tire de la delgada sudadera negra a mi alrededor. Carrie se acercó más y de nuevo empezó a comprobar si no había ninguna lesión por mi espalda.

-¿Te duele algo?-

No respondí de inmediato. Tenía muchas lesiones por todo el cuerpo y no sólo porque me había caído desde doce pies.

-No.

-Danny...

\- No quiero hablar ahora Carrie.

Carrie volteo a mirarme con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué te sucede hoy? ¿Podrías al menos decirme que está mal?

Sacudí la cabeza y bajé la mirada apoyándome más cerca del árbol. -¿De qué sirve que te responda? Sabes que nada está bien.

Ella se acercó más a mi lado, como sus ojos mieles se encontraban con los míos.

-Sé que esta vida es una mierda.- Dijo finalmente. –Pero, no podemos cambiarla. No en este momento, de todas formas. No sé qué está mal contigo, pero voy a pensar que solo es un cambio de humor adolescente el que…

-¿Por qué nosotros estamos aquí?- Interrumpí su frase.

Carrie solo lo me miró confundida. -¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Volví a decir. -¿En este bosque congelándonos, muriéndonos de hambre? ¿Por qué viviendo en la calle?

Carrie sonrió, tal vez para ocultar su tristeza.

-Es sólo suerte, supongo…- Soltó un suspiro. -Aunque, eso no es lo que realmente te está molestando ahora, ¿verdad?

-No...

-Entonces, ¿qué es?-

-Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento.- Dije haciendo una mueca.

Carrie volvió a recorrer con sus manos mi espalda, tal vez comprobando si había una fractura o una lesión grande, o algo así. -Eso es probablemente porque te caíste de un árbol y hemos estado en esta ciudad durante casi dos semanas… Créeme, yo también estoy preocupada. Pero por ahora, déjame ver si estás bien y luego podremos salir de aquí.-

Suspire en derrota. Al menos ella sabía qué decir en momentos como estos.

-Hombro derecho.- Dije, moviéndolo lentamente. -Aterricé en él.

Carrie presionó suavemente. Una pequeña queja de dolor salio de mis labios. Despues de todo, me había golpeado gravemente el hombro y la espalda. No es que esperara algo diferente.

-Y por eso querido amigo…- Carrie bromeó. -Por qué no se debe dormir en los árboles.

Nos reímos juntos, viendo como nuestro aliento era visible en el aire.

-Hace frío.

-Siempre se puede crear un poco de fuego…- Traté de bromear.

Carrie simplemente río y rodo los ojos, se acercó más a mí, tomando mis manos heladas con las suyas.

Una parte de mi en verdad deseaba que ella tomara mi petición para crear algo de fuego. Pero, por otra parte, me burlé de mi esperanza, ninguno de los dos nos hemos transformado en más de un año.

-Me gustaría que pudiéramos volar de nuevo...- Murmuré adormilado. -Tener nuestra vida de antes...

Los dientes de Carrie castañeteaban cuando respondió. -Creo que ya estas delirando.

Sonreí. -Claro, también tendríamos que entrenar, por sí las dudas.- Comentó. -Estamos fuera de práctica.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez... pero, podríamos estar bien.

No dije nada después, solo sentí como Carrie recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro sano a la vez que su cuerpo y su respiración se calmaban.

No había pensado en usar mis poderes en mucho tiempo. Si Los Hombres de Blanco seguían teniendo nuestra firma ectoplásmica, con eso bastaría para que nos encontraran y así atraparnos de nuevo.

Mis pensamientos fueron de vuelta al presente, cuando Carrie sacudió un poco mi brazo.

Alguien venia hacia nosotros. Las ramas crujían al mismo tiempo que aquella persona se acercaba. Carrie y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, pero no nos movimos. Quizás sólo era una persona corriendo temprano por la mañana. Pero por supuesto, también podría ser un policía que podría detenernos… o peor, un agente de Los Hombres de Blanco listo para matarnos.

-¿Debemos correr?- Le pregunté a Carrie en un susurro.

Ella sacudió su cabeza contestando de la misma forma. -No. Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí, quienquiera que sea que nos podría ayudar.

-O matarnos. También podrían hacer eso.

-Ten un poco de fe.

Deje la botella de agua en el bolsillo de mi sudadera mientras que Carrie escondía los pocos dulces que quedaban.

Pronto, el corredor se acercaba más.

Pretendimos ignorarlo. Al principio, sólo se inclinó un poco y caminó lentamente hacia nosotros, lo más probable para determinar si éramos solo ladrones.

Cuando empecé a ver la sombra de la persona, sabía que estábamos a salvo.

El sol seguía subiendo y como él se acercaba, podría tener mejores detalles. Era un hombre, de mediana edad, probablemente en sus años 30 o tal vez menos. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto que caía sobre su frente. Sus ojos eran de un tranquilo tono avellana, mientras que vestía una sudadera holgada de color gris. Me di cuenta de qué no estaba exactamente delgado; sin embargo, si él podría ser capaz de darnos de comer, podría ser un ladrón y no nos importaría.

-Hey.- Él dijo con cierta timidez. -¿Están bien?

Carrie lo miró de arriba abajo, en busca de las señales reveladoras de un agente encubierto. Por suerte, creímos no había ninguno.

Eso no nos hiso tenerle más confianza. En todo caso, creo que nos asustó más. El instinto de luchar o de volar, en mi cerebro estaba volviéndome loco. Quería pelear para poder defenderme, pero, al mismo tiempo, quería salir corriendo del árbol donde estaba apoyado. Con el tiempo, me conformé con tener un firme control sobre un palo de madera puntiagudo.

 _Sí Danny, eso realmente asustaría a alguien._

-Se ven horrible. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comieron?

Carrie deslizo una mano sobre la mía antes de contestar. -Hace dos días, señor.-

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- El corredor cuestionó.

-No tenemos.- Solté.

-Bueno, eso explica algunas cosas.- El hombre reflexionó.

Se presentó como Jacob. Durante un tiempo, se sentó y conversó con nosotros.

Al principio fue extraño, pero, después de no hablar con ningún ser humano que realmente se preocupaba por mi bienestar (además de Carrie) durante un buen tiempo, había perdido algunas de las habilidades sociales que alguna vez tuve. Fue agradable. No era como una triste historia, sólo estaba charlando con nosotros como si fuéramos adolescentes humanos normales. Demasiado irónico.

En algún momento nos preguntó por nuestros nombres. Decir mi nombre atraería su atención y lo más probable es que nos hubiera reportado a la policía . Así que, sin otra Carrie dijo ser Ángel, y el mío se convirtió en James. Mi segundo nombre es James, por lo que fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente. Carrie probablemente lo dijo debido a su forma fantasma.

Mis pensamientos se volvieron a la realidad cuando Carrie agarró mi muñeca tratando de levantarme.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Susurre mientras caminábamos a través de los árboles, cerca de Jacob.

-Él se ofreció a ayudarnos. Nos comprara comida. ¿Podrías simplemente decir gracias?- Golpee mi frente con la mano. Cada vez que me perdía en mis pensamientos, algo importante sucedía.

Cuando entramos en la bulliciosa ciudad, mi corazón se hundió. Era tan parecido a Amity Park, que dolía. Vi una pequeña pizzería donde los adolescentes estaban pasando el rato antes de que empezara la escuela.

Como yo solía hacerlo.

Entre dos edificios, un grupo de deportistas empujaban a los frikis indefensos en un contenedor de basura, aplastando sus celulares y tomando se dinero como buena medida.

Al igual como solía pasarme.

Oí a Carrie suspirar y me volví para mirarla. Ella sonreía con tristeza a un anuncio en lo alto, donde podían apreciarse dos personas, unidas en un suave abrazo. En este aparecía Zack abrazando a Amy, la media hermana de Carrie, quienes promocionaban la compañía que dirigía su padre: _Tech_ _Collins Corporation_ , bajo el slogan de " _convertimos un futuro mejor"._

Carrie también posaba para fotos como esas, hace varios años, cuando las cosas iban bien para ambos. Claramente extrañaba a su padre, quien al parecer se había olvidado de ella en tan poco tiempo.

Era casi doloroso caminar por la acera en la ciudad. No era Amity Park, pero era parecido. Tal vez es sólo la forma en que lucen todas las ciudades ahora. Pero dudo que esta ciudad tenga algún adolescente con súper poderes que la proteja, sin embargo.

Mientras caminábamos, personas saludaron a Jacob. Otras comentaron lo que parecía: " _¿por qué estos dos vagabundos están contigo?"_ Pero él no les hizo caso.

Carrie se estremeció ligeramente y miró al cielo. Lo que yo había pensado que era una mañana oscura, era debido a que en realidad una tormenta. Nubes de nieve para ser precisos.

-Esto es incómodo, ¿no?- Carrie cuestionó, mirando a su alrededor en forma paranoica.

Me encogí de hombros, haciendo una mueca. La caída del árbol había sido un poco más doloroso de lo parecía. Y claro, Carrie lo sabía. La mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo. Con cuidado, puso una mano en mi espalda, entre los omóplatos. Por más que traté de ocultarlo, un suave siseo escapó de mis labios.

-Estoy bien.- Traté de convencerla. Aunque no funciono.

-Creo que el dolor va a durar por un buen tiempo, además, ya no dormirás jamás en un árbol.- Rodé los ojos, mientras ella sonreía y caminaba más rápido.

Jacob era un caminante ágil, y nos estábamos quedando atrás.

-¿Por qué ya no volveré a dormir en un árbol?

Carrie sacudió la cabeza. -Debido a que estarás durmiendo en el suelo.

Me reí al principio, pensando que era una broma, pero ella no estaba bromeando. Hubiera protestado pero Jacob se había detenido enfrente de una pequeña cafetería. No era un nombre que reconociera fácilmente: _Etonnant café_.

El olor que emana de la puerta hizo que mi boca se hiciera agua, olía a café recién molido, chocolate, pan fresco y más.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Jacob abrió la puerta indicando que entráramos.

La música rock suave jugaba en el fondo. El interior era de color marrón, verde oscuro y naranja, se sentía muy acogedor. Tan pronto como entramos, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron. Todo el mundo nos miraba con ojos fríos, impasibles a lo que estábamos haciendo allí. Algunas mujeres escondían sus bolsos y los padres aferraban a sus hijos de manera protectora.

-Vengan chicos.- Jacob dijo alejándonos de todas las miradas incomodas. –Hey Cass.- dijo casualmente a la mujer que trabaja en la registradora.

Cuando vi su cara, jadeé en voz alta. Esta chica parecía de mi edad, y lo más aterrador era el parecido que tenía con la Sam que yo conocía.

Tenía el cabello teñido de rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, las sombras púrpuras seguían en su lugar, sus ojos morados estaban fijos en mí, casi como si supiera quién era yo. Una camiseta naranja estaba cubierta por el delantal negro que llevaba puesto. Sus labios eran de un tono natural de color rosa, pero su apariencia física me recordó a la chica de hace un par de años. Y cuando habló, juro que escuche la voz de cierta gótica.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy Jacob?- Su voz tembló ligeramente, como si estuviera controlándose a sí misma de no echarse a llorar.

Él señaló con el pulgar hacia nosotros. -Sé que te encanta ayudar a los necesitados, así que traje a James y a Ángel. Sé que vas a cuidar bien de ellos.-

Antes de cualquier protesta que se pudiera hacer, él fue hacia la puerta y continuó su caminata.

-Hola.- Cass sonrió con una sonrisa familiar, pero extraña.

-Hola.- Carrie dijo con cautela. A juzgar por su cara, estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-¿Barra o cabina?- Cass cuestionó.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, así que ella se dio por vencida y nos llevó a una de las mesas más alejada de los demás comensales. Ella nos dio dos menús pequeños y enmarcados, dándonos una mirada sin emoción, se fue a ayudar a otro cliente.

-Era sólo yo o…- Carrie comenzó.

-¿O ella se parece mucho a Sam? Sí, también lo pensé.

Probablemente me he preocupado de más, pero el hambre estaba teniendo un gran control sobre mí. Todo en el menú parecía delicioso, pero era caro. Y lo peor era que no teníamos dinero.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de sugerir que nos vayamos, Cass caminó hacia nosotros. -¿Listos para ordenar?- Ella cuestionó.

-No tenemos nada de dinero.- Carrie dijo, dejando el menú sobre la mesa.

-Lo sé.- Sam cambió su peso de un pie al otro, sobresaltando la cadera. -Es por eso que Jacob los trajo aquí. Siempre ayudo a cualquiera que lo necesite.- Sus ojos me miraron con un toque que casi podría romperte el corazón, pensé que estaba hablando de alguien cercano a ella. -Y por lo que veo, lo necesitan.

Carrie frunció el ceño con desconfianza. -¿Cómo sabemos que nos darás de comer y luego llamaras a la policía, acusándonos de robar?

Sam suspiró y sonrió. -Supongo que… van a tener que confiar en mí.

-Nosotros no confiamos en nadie. ¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti?- Declaré. Cada segundo que pasaba cerca de esta chica estaba más seguro de que ella era mi Sam. La Sam que yo solía conocer.

-Supongo que no lo harían, después de la forma en que fueron tratados.

Carrie y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Carrie. La conocía, se notaba que se estaba preparando para luchar. Sus músculos se tensaron como su mano lentamente se cerraba en un puño.

Una ligera tonalidad rosada subió a la cara de Sam. -Quiero decir, ¿se escaparon no? Algo malo debe haber sucedido para que estén así. De todos modos, ¿quieren café? ¿Huevos? ¿Muffins?

Tal vez era quien yo creía, pero, también pueden ser solo mis nervios los que me estuvieran afectando. Ahora parecía más agradable que la chica que me traicionó.

-Está bien...- Carrie volvió a examinar el menú en la mano. -Voy a querer un pan francés, al lado huevos revueltos y también un café.

Mientras tanto, yo pedí un café grande, panqueques, huevos revueltos, salchichas y patatas fritas. Sam asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cocina para colocar nuestro pedido.

Tan pronto como ella estaba lejos, me gire a mirar a Carrie. -¿Crees que ella sea Sam?

Carrie pensó en ello por un momento, para luego soltar un suspiro. -No lo creo.- Contesto. -La Sam que conocemos esta en Amity Park. Además, esta chica parece agradable. Dudo que Sam podría fingir tolerarnos el tiempo suficiente.

Simplemente asentí, eso tenía algo de sentido. Sin embargo, ella no conocía bien a Sam, como yo.

Cuando la comida vino, me sentía como si pudiera desmayarme de hambre. Las patatas fritas eran geniales, al igual que toda la comida que había en la mesa; quizás no constituía una comida perdida de dos días, pero, sí que valía la pena.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado en la ciudad, chicos?- Cass cuestionó, repartiendo platos de comida.

-Un par de días.- Carrie dijo distraídamente, llevando un bocado de pan a su boca.

-¿Han hablado con los Jóvenes Titanes?

Ante eso, Carrie y yo nos volteamos a mirarnos.

¿Quiénes eran los Jóvenes Titanes? Mi mente hizo una imagen cómica de un grupo de adolescentes hechos de metal, como en el arte moderno.

Cass tomó nuestras miradas confundidas como un _no_. -¡¿En serio?!- Ella río un poco. -¡Los Jóvenes Titanes son los mejores superhéroes del mundo!

Tragué un bocado del panqueque. Nunca en mi vida, escuché de otros súper héroes diferentes a nosotros, además de los personajes de cómics, por supuesto.

-Está bien…- dijo Cass sentándose en el asiento de al lado, el entusiasmo irradiaba de ella. -¡Los Jóvenes Titanes son un grupo de cinco súper héroes que lucha contra el crimen, súper poderosos, súper asombrosos! ¡Está el chico maravilla, Robin, el líder del equipo! Raven, la hechicera gótica. Entonces esta Cyborg, mitad humano, mitad robot y el cerebro del equipo. Starfire una súper héroe de otra galaxia. ¡Y, por último, tenemos a Chico Bestia, quien puede tomar la apariencia de cualquier animal!

Wow. Eso era... un interesante equipo.

Me di cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de hablar más sobre el equipo, cuando la puerta se abrió teniéndose que ir a ayudar a una madre y su hijo.

Con la distracción por parte de Cass, Carrie y yo pudimos comer tranquilos. ¡Cada bocado era glorioso! Cada bocado de panqueque, cada pieza jugosa de las salchichas y el café era excelente Carrie parecía estar disfrutando de nuestra comida tanto como yo. Pero después de un rato, los platos estaban impecablemente limpios, libre de migajas u otros restos de comida.

Me sentía completo, no me había sentido así en meses. Mire por la ventana para observar como entraban los pocos rayos de sol de la mañana. Carrie bostezó recargándose en el asiento.

-Eso fue increíble.- Ella suspiró feliz. Asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

-Hola chicos. - Cass se acercó a nosotros con alegría. -¡Vaya, ustedes se debieron haber estado muriendo de hambre!

Estoy seguro de que lo quiso decir en sentido figurado, pero era cierto.

-Así que estos Titanes…- Carrie volteo a mirar a Cass. -¿Cuántas personas hay como ellos? Quiero decir, deben tener algunas personas que los odien, ¿cierto?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia negó con la cabeza. -No. No puedo pensar en una persona que los odia. Excepto sus enemigos, pero eso es todo.

Estuve a punto de escupir mí último trago de café. -¿Estás bromeando? ¿Nadie está contra ellos?

-Debe de haber alguien que los odie, debieron de tratar de correrlos fuera de la ciudad, debieron de acusarlos de traición… en serio, ¿nada? - Con cada palabra, las uñas largas de Carrie se clavaban profundamente en la carne de mi muñeca. La mire señalando a mi mano, ella abrió sus uñas de mi muñeca, enviándome una mirada de disculpa, pero luego se centró de nuevo en Cass.

-No-. Se encogió de hombros. -Todo el mundo los ama.

Así como las palabras salieron de su boca, aplausos vinieron de fuera. Todo el mundo se puso de pie, corriendo a fuera del Café, las voces se unieron a los gritos incomprensibles.

-Hablando de ellos.- Cass se levantó de un salto corriendo hacia la puerta.

Compartimos una mirada rápida y seguimos a los demás.

Tuvimos que empujar a la multitud de nuestro camino para llegar hasta el frente, y cuando lo hicimos, no puedo decir que no me quedé impresionado. Al tener una vista más detallada vi al grupo más extraño de chicos que había visto.

El líder, Robin estaba a delante. Su cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás con suficiente gel para el cabello; su traje era ridículo, tenía los mismos colores que un semáforo. Conducía una motocicleta de los mismos colores que el uniforme.

Atrás de él se encontraba un coche de modelo extraño, como un hombre musculoso de piel oscura estaba sentado detrás del volante. Sabía que él era Cyborg, porque se veía que más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal. Sentado en el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza por la ventana era un chico de aspecto joven con la piel verde y orejas puntiagudas. Creo que ese era Chico Bestia.

Dos chicas volaban por encima de ellos. Una de ellas estaba vestida con un leotardo negro y una capa a juego. Teniendo en cuenta que era la única vestida con tonos oscuros, supuse que era Raven. Eso dejaba a la chica alienígena. Star… algo. Su largo cabello rosa volaba detrás de ella como una bandera brillante.

 _Wow._

Los Titanes parecían impresionantes, pero nada más. A medida que siguieron su camino, la chica gótica miró hacia nosotros, como sus ojos se centraron en los míos. Mi mirada fue igual de indiferente a la de ella.

Raven miró a Robin. Todo lo que podía distinguir era que un tal **_Cinderblock_** estaba irrumpiendo en el la cárcel, después de eso se habían ido.

Las multitudes se dispersaron, dejándonos solos en la acera.

Cass se acercó detrás de nosotros. Su delantal ya no estaba, gracia a ello, pude darme cuenta de algo negro oculto por el cuello de su camisa. Casi podía apreciarse como un tatuaje. Al darse cuenta de mi mirada, ella lo cubrió con su mano.

-Lo conseguí cuando perdí a un amigo cercano.- Murmuró. -De todos modos, ya termino mi turno, así que no puedo conseguir más comida para ustedes.- Ella puso una mano en mi hombro. -Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Pero, si yo fuera ustedes, no me quedaba en esta ciudad por mucho más tiempo, al menos no sin un poco de ayuda.

Sin decir una palabra, ella se alejó sin mirar atrás.

-Ahora, ¿qué debemos hacer?- Le pregunté a Carrie.

-¿No es obvio?- Ella cuestionó. -Tenemos que ir con los Titanes.

-Jaja, que divertido.

-Estoy hablando en serio.- La expresión de su cara demostró su declaración.

-Carrie, ¿te has volviendo loca?

-¡Escúchame!- Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. -Si nos transformamos en fantasmas, encontramos a los Titanes y les explicamos nuestro caso, entonces podrían ayudarnos. Además, sabremos porque son tan " _maravillosos"_ , nadie nos ha dicho de qué protegen a la ciudad.

Su plan tomó un poco de sentido. Sólo un poco. -¿Quieres que me convierta en fantasma? ¡No lo hemos hecho que en dos años! ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder llegar a serlo!

Carrie sonrió ligeramente. -Lo sé, lo sé. Da miedo y es arriesgado… y lo más probable es que sea una estupidez.- Ella me agarró del brazo y me tiró detrás de un contenedor de basura. -Pero esa es la historia de mi vida. Vamos Danny, ¿no querías volver a volar?

Carrie me dio una mirada suplicante. Haciendo varios pucheros y agrandando los ojos, logro apenas persuadirme. -¿Dijiste que es aterrador, arriesgado y estúpido?- Ella me miro con esperanza. -Bueno, ¿Qué podría salir mal?- Carrie sonrió y me abrazó.

Nos agachamos detrás del basurero. Antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de transformarnos, un coche se detuvo en la puerta del Café. El coche era blanco, pulido provocando que resplandeciera aun con la poca luz. Como vimos, Cass camino hacia él y se metió en el coche, con la mirada perdida. Luego, el auto arranco, perdiéndose entre las calles.

Como sea. No nos importaba a nosotros.

-¿Listo?- Carrie preguntó.

Asentí. Conté hasta tres mentalmente, transformándome en fantasma. Después de un par de segundos, sentí que algo había cambiado, así que miré a mi traje.

Si me imaginara a ambos en nuestros trajes de batalla, vestiría un traje completo de color negro, con guantes, botas, cinturón y cuello blanco. También estaría usando el pequeño logotipo de Danny Phantom en el pecho. Carrie estaría con una falda negra con el estampado de Carrie Ángel en una esquina, botas de color gris de tacón alto hasta la rodilla, una blusa de color negro, con mangas de tres cuartos que mostraba el abdomen, por ultimo guantes hasta más allá del codo y un cinturón delgado, de color gris.

Pero todo eso había cambiado, los trajes ahora eran diferentes.

Mi cabello aún era de color blanco, mis ojos todavía eran de un verde brillante, mientas que el cabello de Carrie era plateado y sus ojos eran de un color rosa escarlata brillante.

Mi traje no había cambiado demasiado, pero había desaparecido todo el llamativo que existía en él, ahora solo predominaba el color negro y ya no tenía el estúpido logotipo. Sin embargo, el traje de Carrie era muy diferente.

Su camisa llegaba todavía hasta el vientre, pero esta no tenía mangas, mientras que el cuello era ahora de un color gris. Sus guantes llegaban solo hasta la muñeca. Su falda y el cinturón no habían cambiado, unas mallas negras cubrían sus piernas y sus antiguas botas altas fueron reemplazadas por unas pequeñas hasta el tobillo, además, ya no existía el estampado en la falda. Se veía muy impresionante, a decir verdad.

Transformarme en un fantasma se sentía bien. Parecía que algo en mi interior hubiera despertado. Todo parecía tan relajante.

Carrie sacudió su cabello, ahora plateado, de la cara y sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban, casi diciendo: _¡Hola mundo! ¡Adivina quién ha vuelto!_

-Bueno…- Ella se puso de pie, ayudándome también a mí. -Vamos a buscar los Titanes.-


	2. Capítulo 2 Raven

**Capítulo 2**

 **Raven**

Mi vida no es normal. Y nunca sabré si lo será.

Soy un súper héroe. Lucho contra imbéciles con súper poderes todo el tiempo, utilizo mis poderes sobrenaturales y soy testigo de lo imposible en toda una semana.

¿Monstruos, robots, extraños súper poderes, armas que podrían acabar con el mundo? No me sorprende.

Pero ese día, un 18 de febrero, hubo algo que logro sorprendernos, cambiando nuestras vidas para siempre.

Ese fue el día en que fuimos perseguidos por fantasmas.

Al mirar alrededor en de este lío que había creado, pensé en volver a recordar y tratando de averiguar cómo mi día " _normal"_ se había convertido en esto.

 _-¡Titanes problemas!- Robín gritó. Lo sabía al oír la alarma a todo volumen._

 _Suspiré y bajé mi libro. Esta no era la primera vez que mi lectura había sido interrumpida._

 _-¿Cuál es problema?- Chico bestia preguntó como todo el mundo corrió a la sala._

 _-Cinderblock. En la cárcel del condado. - Dijo Robín. Suspirando, me levanté y seguí a mis amigos mientras corrían hacia el garaje._

 _-Amiga Raven.- Starfire comenzó a decir mientras esperábamos fuera del garaje. -¿No sientes algo... extraño?-_

 _La miré extrañada. -¿Qué quieres decir?-_

 _-Hay... algo no que no se siente bien en la ciudad.-_

 _Me apoyé en la pared y miré la ciudad. Ella no se equivocaba, algo estaba mal. -Sí.- Murmuré. –Tienes razón.-_

 _-¿Tal vez podríamos hablar de ello mientras nos aplicamos pintura en las uñas esta noche?- Starfire sonaba esperanzada._

 _Negué con la cabeza. -Te lo he dicho un millón de veces Star, yo no…- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta del garaje se abrió y la motocicleta de Robín salio rápidamente, seguido de cerca por el coche de Cyborg._

 _Starfire y yo comenzamos a volar por encima de ellos._

 _En poco tiempo, estábamos en la ciudad. Las personas alegres llenaban las calles, tomando nuestra presencia como si fuera un desfile. Eso no es lo que me llamo la atención sin embargo, era esa extraña sensación que incrementaba a medida que nos adentrábamos más en la ciudad._

 _No podía describir exactamente cómo se sentía. Era como si no hubiera un alma negativa y conflictiva, pero no era sólida. Usualmente las almas muertas y las almas de las personas vivas se sentían diferentes, siendo las primeras como un vacío y las segundas eran un caos de emociones. Pero, esto ni siquiera se sentía como un alma moribunda._

 _Tal vez es un nuevo héroe... o enemigo._

 _Estábamos a mitad de nuestro camino cuando se hizo abrumador._

 _Gire mi cabeza hacia un lado de la carretera, para darme cuenta que dos niños nos observaban, no aplaudían y tampoco sonreían como los demás, solo estaban allí parados sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción._

 _El chico era alto, pero todavía era varios centímetros más alto que su amiga. Su cabello azabache estaba sucio y enmarañado, sus ropas estaban rotas, gastadas y manchadas de barro, suciedad y... ¿sangre? Sus vaqueros estaban desgastados al igual que las cosas que alguna vez se llamaron botas. Pero, sus ojos rotos daban un mayor efecto, siendo de color azul._

 _Su amiga era casi bonita. Su cabello marrón dorado estaba aún más desordenado, también sus ropas estaban en mismas condiciones, vaqueros desgastados y su sudadera era demasiado grande. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en mí, como logre ver miedo, ira, desconfianza y molestia._

 _Los niños se inclinaron más cerca el uno al otro cuando pasamos al lado de ellos, para luego dar vuelta e irse._

 _Me dirigí hacía Robín, volando más rápido para tratar de hablar con él. -¿Has visto a esos niños?-_

 _Robín me miro. -No, estoy conduciendo. Yo no miro a los civiles. ¿Por qué?-_

 _Me encogí de hombros y seguí flotando. Probablemente sólo fue había sido mi imaginación. Además, no podía distraerme ahora, Cinderblock puede ser una cabeza de cemento, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza para destruir todo a su paso._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de hallarnos de pie fuera de la cárcel, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Era fácil decir que estábamos en el lugar correcto, el sonido del gigante, los pasos pesados y la destrucción, venía desde el interior de la prisión._

 _Caminamos en silencio y nos dirigimos al lugar donde se encontraba el villano._

 _-Sabes Cinderblock.- Gritó chico bestia. -¡Los chicos malos suelen tratar salir de la cárcel!-_

 _-Y se me ocurre cinco buenas razones por las que queras no volver a entrar.- Añadió Robín._

 _Por un momento, esa sensación rara, estaba de vuelta e incluso más intensa que antes. Miré por encima del hombro y esperando que alguien estuviera ahí, pero solo era el rastro de muros rotos que Cinderblock había dejado atrás._

 _Nuestra lucha con él se prolongó un poco más de tiempo._

 _Personalmente, creo que es mi culpa. Yo estaba tan distraída por la extraña sensación, que uno de mis hechizos se desvió, ocasionando que Chico Bestia, quien se había convertido en un T-Rex, cayó encima de mí._

 _-Eh... Ten cuidado con los dinosaurios que caen- Dijo él. Mi mirada le envió corriendo._

 _Después, Cyborg fue lanzado a la pared fuertemente, pues, él y Cinderblock habían estado peleando, utilizado vigas de soporte como espadas._

 _El gigante de piedra se dirigía de nuevo hacia nosotras hasta que Starfire derritió la viga que tenía en la mano, provocando que comenzara a huir._

 _-¿Quieres lanzarle una bomba sónica?- Robin preguntó a Cyborg, como él lo ayudó a levantarse._

 _-¡Tengo el cañón, si tú tienes la bomba!- Cyborg respondió con confianza._

 _Corriendo tras Cinderblock, ambos se prepararon para el ataque. -¡Oye, cabeza de roca!- Gritó Cyborg. Cinderblock se giró hacia ellos. Los chicos corrieron paralelos entre sí en las paredes y saltaron en el aire, tratando de hacer un arco, uno sobre el otro._

 _Por desgracia, sus pies chocaron en el aire enviándolos al suelo. Cuando Cyborg se estrelló contra la pared, su cañón sónico se disparó hacia Starfire y Chico Bestia; yo, por el contrario, fui momentáneamente cegada por la "bomba" de Robin cuando llegó explotando hacia mí._

 _Un sonido provenía de la boca de Cinderblock, probablemente era su risa. Pero terminó abruptamente cuando se cayó de golpe hacia delante._

 _-Uhhh...- Chico bestia lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta. -¿Hicimos eso?-_

 _Hubo una humeante quemadura en la parte posterior de su cabeza de cemento, como si hubiera sido incendiada con fuego._

 _-No.- Robin gruñó. -Nosotros no lo hicimos, fue alguien más.-_

 _Cyborg se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a nuestro líder. -¿Tienes algo que decir?-_

 _-Sí.- Robin se burló. -¡Es tu culpa que casi haya escapado!-_

 _-¡¿Mi culpa?!- Cyborg gritó. -¡Tú eres el que se puso en mi camino!-_

 _-Tú fuiste demasiado rápido y tu movimiento fracasó a causa de eso.-_

 _Cyborg se burló con incredulidad. -¿Estás diciendo que esto **es mi culpa**?-_

 _-¿Quieres que te lo diga de nuevo?-_

 _-¡Alto!- Starfire exigió, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de cada uno. -No sigan hablando así.-_

 _Chico bestia se río estando de acuerdo. -¡Sí van a pelear denme tiempo para vender entradas!-_

 _Robin y Cyborg resoplaron al unísono caminando en direcciones opuestas._

 _-Perdedor.- Robin dijo en voz baja._

 _-Patán.- Cyborg murmuró._

 _Los dos se dieron vuelta para enfrentarse entre sí. -¡¿Qué dijiste?!-_

 _Rodé los ojos. Podíamos ser un equipo, pero las cosas aún podían ponerse tensas. Y últimamente, las cosas habían estado peor que nunca, quiero decir, incluso Robin estaba siendo realmente un verdadero patán._

 _Sé que él es un chico adolescente y se supone que debe comportarse más agresivo en este momento de su vida, pero esto era ridículo. Y lo peor era que nadie pareció darse cuenta que alguien más había hecho el trabajo por nosotros, y ni siquiera habíamos visto como sucedió._

 _-¡¿Algún problema hombre de hojalata?!- Robin gruñó._

 _-Sí.- Cyborg sonrió. -¡Mide un metro y medio y huele a gel para el cabello barata!- Hice una mueca. Robin no era tan pequeño, pero cuando él estaba junto Cyborg era fácil pensar que él era más diminuto._

 _Estaba segura que la lucha hubiera seguido y aumentado, pero de repente los dos se detuvieron, pues, Robin se encorvó como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago y la cabeza del Cyborg fue golpeada de un lado._

 _-Ah...- Ambos murmuraron. Cyborg se llevó una mano a su cara, mientras que Robin se frotó el estómago._

 _-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Cyborg me preguntó._

 _Robin me miró, casi con miedo. -No sabía que tu magia podía golpearnos así…- murmuró._

 _Me quedé mirando a mis compañeros. -Esa no fui yo.-_

 _Durante unos momentos, nadie dijo nada. Luego, comenzaron a reírse torpemente. -No, en serio.- Comenzó Chico Bestia. -¿Cómo llegaste a usar tu magia sin utilizar tus manos o mostrar esa niebla purpura de siempre?-_

 _Negué con la cabeza. -¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Esa no era yo!-_

 _Nos miramos el uno al otro, con confusión. -Entonces...- Starfire miró alrededor paranoica. -¿Quién les hizo daño a nuestros amigos?-_

 _El aire estaba quieto, cada héroe usaba sus sentidos para tratar de detectar algo inusual. Chico Bestia se convirtió en un perro y comenzó a olfatear el lugar, como Cyborg escaneo el lugar, a modo que ese sentimiento raro estaba de vuelta, más fuerte que antes._

 _-Fantasmas.- Susurré, tan tranquila que nadie me escuchó. Chico bestia empezó a ladrar y los escáneres de Cyborg enloquecieron._

 _-¡Sal ahora mismo!- Robin exigió._

 _La sensación se desvanecía poco a poco, como si la persona se estuviera alejando._

 _Susurre un hechizo en voz baja y eleve mis manos protegiéndonos a todos en un campo purpura. Me concentré y traté de hacer que la cosa que nos acechaba, se mostrara visible en ese momento._

 _-Sal.- Le dije. -Sabemos que estás aquí. ¿Qué quieres?-_

 _Un jadeo colectivo hizo eco en la sala y abrí los ojos. Dos niños estaban flotando sobre nosotros._

 _La chica estaba sacudiendo su mano. -Me alegro de no haberte golpeado en la parte metálica de tu cara.- Ella dijo a Cyborg con ironía._

 _Su compañero, un chico que parecía tener la misma edad que ella, se rio. -¿Necesitaban algo? Quizás golpear a ese chico escuálido.- Le hizo un gesto a Robin. -No fue nada.-_

 _Robin entrecerró los ojos. -¿Qué?-_

 _La niña levantó las manos en una manera de derrota. -Pequeño cerebro de pájaro. Estoy segura de que eres fuerte, pero nosotros somos más fuertes.-_

 _Chico bestia no podía dejar de reír. -¡Ja, cerebro del pájaro! ¡Me gusta eso!-_

 _No podía apartar los ojos de los Chicos, me parecían familiares. Por supuesto, creo que jamás he visto a dos adolescentes totalmente vestidos de negro, con el cabello blanco y plateado. Sobretodo jamás unos ojos que fueran de color verde toxico y rosa brillante._

 _-¿Por qué están aquí?- Cyborg pregunto bruscamente, perdiendo la paciencia._

 _-Queremos conocerlos.- El chico de ojos verdes, dijo._

 _-¿Enserio?- Cuestioné._

 _Ambos asintieron. -Sí.-_

 _-Yo no creo eso.- Robin se burló. -¿Por qué han venido con nosotros? ¿No saben que es peligroso ponerse en el camino de superhéroes? -_

 _La niña levantó una ceja. -Creo que podemos manejarlo. Quiero decir, destruimos una roca por ustedes, ¿no es así?-_

 _-¿Usted fueron los responsables?- Preguntó Starfire. Los fantasmas asintieron. -¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Starfire alegremente._

 _-Uh... De nada.- Dijo con incertidumbre el chico de ojos verdes._

 _-¿Les gustaría ser nuestros amigos?- Star preguntó._

 _Los dos fantasmas se miraron. -Nosotros uh… Nosotros realmente no hacemos amigos.- La chica balbuceó._

 _-Puedo ver por qué.- Dijo Robin en son de molestia. -Ahora, vamos a tener que llevarlos a un interrogatorio.-_

 _El miedo nubló los ojos de los adolescentes. -¿Qué?- el chico de ojos verdes lo miro asustado. -¿Por qué?-_

 _-Ustedes nos siguieron hasta aquí, fueron capaz de vencer a Cinderblock, nos golpearon. ¿Y quieres que yo crea que son simplemente inocentes?-_

 _-Robin, espera.- Dijo Chico Bestia. -Ellos realmente no parecen hacer nada malo.-_

 _-Además- dijo la chica fantasma. -No es como que tuvieras que hacer algo.-_

 _-Es mi deber.- Robin espetó._

 _El chico fantasma rodó los ojos. -Vamos. Tú simplemente no sabes nada de nosotros y aun así nos ves como una amenaza. Te lo prometo, no lo somos. Lo juro, nos iremos hoy mismo.- Vi como sus ojos mostraban preocupación, la cual fue reemplazado por una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. -Y de todos modos, tu pequeño palo no podría hacernos mucho daño.-_

 _Robin era un caos enojado. Casi comenzaba a ver un vapor humeante salir de sus oídos. -No... ¿Cómo te atreves?...- Estaba demasiado irritado para hablar correctamente._

 _La chica fantasma río. -El cerebro de pájaro se ha enojado.- Ante eso, Chico Bestia y Cyborg no podían dejar de reír._

 _Y fue entonces cuando las cosas se salieron de control…_

Bajé la vista hacia el desastre que habíamos creado. Era una lucha sencilla protagonizada por Robin, hasta terminar con los fantasmas.

El temperamento de Robin había alcanzado su punto máximo, reaccionando de un mal modo. El resto de los titanes se unieron a nuestro líder por instintos, por mi parte, no confiaba mucho en estos fantasmas.

Actualmente, Robin retorcía el brazo derecho del chico de ojos verdes atrás de su espalda. El fantasma gritó y trató de apartarse, como logre ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Starfire sostenía a regañadientes a la niña fantasma quien trataba de luchar.

-¡Déjame ir!- La chica fantasma gruñó, enviando miradas desesperadas hacia su amigo, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-No tienen que pelear más.- Cyborg declaró. -¡Sólo tienen que responder algunas preguntas!-

-Cuanto más luchen, será peor para ustedes.- Dije, caminando más cerca del chico de ojos verdes.

Él me miró. -¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada!- Robin torció su brazo más fuerte y él gritó.

-¡Alto!- La chica fantasma gritó, enviando Robin una mirada furiosa. Si las miradas mataran, Robin habría sido asesinado por lo menos 10 veces.

-Vamos a interrogarlos.- Dijo Robin con calma. -Y entonces, si eres inocente, serás libre.-

El pánico brilló en los ojos de ambos adolescentes. ¿Eran realmente culpables de algo? ¿O había algo más mal?

De un momento a otro, la chica fantasma escapo del abrazo de Starfire y el fantasma de ojos verdes se apoyó en el suelo, empujando su peso hacia adelante, provocando que lanzara a Robin a distancia logrando liberarse.

Sin decir una palabra, los dos comenzaron a volar lejos.

Cyborg disparó un rayo hacía ellos, rozando al chico fantasma. Este murmuro algo entre dientes, pero no detuvo su vuelo. Entonces, Robin lanzó uno de sus birdarang, envolviéndose alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Lanzando un grito de sorpresa, cayó bruscamente al suelo en un ruido sordo.

El fantasma de ojos verdes se giró y voló hacia la chica fantasma, tirando de la cuerda fuera de ella.

-¡¿Qué escondes?!- Robin gritó.

Los fantasmas nos miraban con el pánico escrito en sus caras; pude ver como invadía el terror en sus ojos.

-Confía en mí- Dijo el fantasma de ojos verdes. -Tú no quieres saber.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Es decir que somos los buenos.- Dijo la chica. Tomo el brazo de su amigo y con eso volaron a una velocidad demencial, yéndose del lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté, mirando a mis amigos con confusión.

-No lo sé.- Robin reflexionó. -Pero voy a averiguarlo.-


	3. Capítulo 3 Carrie

**Capítulo 3**

 **Carrie**

Danny y yo estábamos agotados cuando volvimos a la espesura de los árboles que llamábamos hogar. Después de no comer durante tanto tiempo y la lucha física, estábamos demasiado cansados.

Al aterrizar, caí de rodillas, el utilizar mi velocidad para escapar de la cárcel había terminado con la poca energía que me quedaba. Apoyé mi espalda contra el árbol y cerré mis parpados. Olvidándome de Danny y lo sucedido con los Titanes, perdí el conocimiento al instante.

 _-Dios,- Sam frunció el ceño. -No puedo creer lo que han hecho.-_

 _-¿Qué?- Danny preguntó, mirándola con desánimo. -No es la primera vez que hemos estado así.-_

 _Tucker rodo los ojos. -Sí, pero mira a tu alrededor.-_

 _Danny y yo miramos los restos de Mainstreet. Casi todas las tiendas tenían las ventanas rotas, la calle tenía baches profundos y los edificios tenían agujeros en sus paredes._

 _-La lucha contra Skulker fue un poco difícil.- Admití con un bostezo reprimido._

 _-¿En serio?- Sam exclamó. -¡Yo sé que ustedes están cansados, pero no pueden seguir descuidando algo como esto!-_

 _Me gire hacia ella. -Tú y Tucker ayudaron mucho.- Dije con sarcasmo._

 _Danny asintió. -¡Los necesitábamos chicos! ¡Dijiste que estarían ahí, entonces, de repente desaparecieron!-_

 _-No necesitan nuestra ayuda.- Dijo Tucker. -Ustedes son los que tienen súper poderes, no nosotros.-_

 _Danny negó con la cabeza, a la vez dando vuelta para mirarme. Actualmente, los dos estábamos sentados sobre la carretera, golpeados y agotados._

 _-¿Por qué eres tan negativo?- Danny cuestionó. -Sería un poco agradable escuchar un "¿están bien?" O algo así. -_

 _-Estamos bien, en caso de que lo pregunten. Es sólo dolor.-_

 _Tucker y Sam no dijeron nada por un momento, sólo nos miraban sin emoción alguna._

 _-Lo siento...- Tucker murmuró. Me ofreció su mano y la tomé, levantándome con bastante esfuerzo._

 _-Vamos Danny, levántate y será mejor que planeemos un nuevo plan de batalla.- Sam sugirió, ayudando a Danny a ponerse de pie._

 _-¿Podemos ir a la hamburguesa apestosa y conseguir comida primero?- Danny preguntó esperanzado. Mientras trataba de caminar, hizo una mueca. -¿O al hospital?-_

 _Sam y Tucker nos miraron._

 _–No, vamos a ir a tu casa y hacer un plan de batalla.-_

 _Danny y yo compartimos una mirada de confusión._

 _-Sam,- Comencé, sosteniendo mi muñeca adolorida cerca de mi pecho. -Elaboraremos un plan de batalla lo más pronto posible. Pero tenemos que descansar ahora.-_

 _Danny asintió. -Quiero una ducha.- Comentó. -Comida. Y luego tomar algún analgésico y dormir. Entonces podemos resolver eso.-_

 _Asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Sangre, ectoplasma, suciedad, polvo, sudor, y pedazos de cemento estaban adheridos tanto a mi cuerpo como al suyo. Y lo que más quería ahora era tomar una siesta._

 _-¡Esta bien!- Tucker levantó las manos en el aire, exasperado. -¡Pero cuando los fantasmas dominen el mundo, no digas que no se los dijimos!-_

 _Tardamos un poco más de lo normal, pero, pronto estábamos en Laboratorios Fenton, mientras tanto, Sam y Tucker distraían a los padres de Danny, para poder ir a su habitación._

 _-Vaya.- Danny murmuró, tirando de su cajón de la cómoda. -Sam y Tucker están de un malhumor, ¿no?-_

 _Yo asentí de acuerdo, sacando una caja de debajo de la cama de Danny. Habíamos pasado por esto suficientes veces por rutina, y aunque vivía a menos de tres cuadras de su casa tenía una caja con ropa y otras cosas bajo su cama para momentos como estos._

 _-¿Quieres tomar una ducha primero?- Danny ofreció, dejándose caer en su cama._

 _-Eso es tan generoso de tu parte.- Me senté a su lado. -¿Pero porque me dejarías tomar una ducha primero?-_

 _Danny señaló a su pierna izquierda. -Creo que me lastime la pierna.-_

 _Con cuidado doble su pantalon, hasta que su pierna era visible desde la rodilla hasta su pie._

 _-Ay.- Comente sobre la herida larga de casi 8 centímetros que había adquirido._

 _Él asintió con la cabeza, con los párpados caídos. -Eso explica la pérdida de sangre.- Dijo con voz débil._

 _Asentí y tome un botiquín de mi caja._

 _-Creo que tendré que coserla.- Dije simplemente. -Entonces puedo envolverla y echarle la culpa a una caída o algo así.- Era en momentos como estos, en los que agradecía que mi madre fuera doctora, pues gracias a ella había aprendido lo más básico del cuidado médico, desde primeros auxilios hasta como coser una herida y tratar de detener una hemorragia._

 _-¿No quedara una cicatriz?- Danny preguntó, parecía más cansado con cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Negué con la cabeza. -No, solo tengo que ser cuidadosa y trata de no moverte.-_

 _Danny se limitó a asentir, como yo comencé a limpiar la herida abierta. No se quejó, simplemente dejó escapar silbidos agudos de vez en cuando._

 _-¿Que pasa contigo?- Preguntó él, justo cuando estaba terminando. -¿No necesitas ayuda?-_

 _-No es nada tan grave. Pero mi muñeca me duele horrible.- Danny tomo mi mano, sujetándola más cerca de él para inspeccionándola._

 _-Parece que tu inmunidad fantasma ya lo está arreglando.- Comento._

 _Asentí. -Pero todavía duele.-_

 _Danny sonrió y se recostó sobre las almohadas. -Lo sé. Pero estarás bien.-_

 _-¿Seguro que no quieres una ducha primero?-_

 _-No.- Danny respondió y cerró los ojos. -Quiero dormir. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.-_

 _Me deslicé en su cuarto de baño y me quite la ropa en ruinas. Los cortes, contusiones, raspaduras y arañazos cubrían la mayor parte de mi cuerpo._

 _-¿No me veo bonita?- Murmuré sarcásticamente._

 _Entré en el agua caliente, sintiendo como las gotas de agua se deslizaban en mi piel y a la vez sentía que dolía._

 _Lo único que todavía tenía que añadir a mi caja era shampoo, así que no me quedo de otra que usar el de Danny. No olía a los frutos rojos como el que usaba normalmente, en cambio olía a perfume masculino, pero servía._

 _Cuando había acabado de ducharme, la mayoría de mis cicatrices a causa de la batalla se habían ido. Me vestí con mi ropa habitual: unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa rosa hasta el vientre con un corazón en el pecho. Abroche mis tenis y regresé la habitación de Danny._

 _El pobre chico se durmió rápidamente, la pierna herida apoyada sobre una almohada, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado._

 _-Danny.- Me incliné sobre él y sacudí su hombro ligeramente. –Hey, despierta.-_

 _Él gimió y se movió un poco, pero no abrió los ojos. -Vamos chico fantasma.- Le dije un poco más fuerte. -Necesitas urgentemente una ducha.-_

 _Danny finalmente abrió los ojos. –Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa cansada. -¿Te sientes mejor?-_

 _Asentí bostezando. -Creo, ¿No importa si duermo un rato?-_

 _-Claro que no.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Se levantó y salió cojeando hacia el cuarto de baño._

 _Sonreí y me acosté en su cama, era cálida y suave, además olía a Danny. No tarde mucho tiempo para que cayera dormida._

 _Me desperté cuando alguien entro golpeando la puerta abierta._

 _-¡Despierten!- Sam y Tucker gritaron._

 _Me senté aturdida y mire alrededor de la habitación. Danny se había acostado en el otro lado de su cama durmiéndose de nuevo, mientras que yo había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Tampoco era la primera vez que habíamos hecho algo como eso, quedarnos dormidos en la misma cama. No era como si alguna vez hicimos algo indebido, sería la última cosa que se me hubiera ocurrido._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- Danny murmuró adormilado arrastrando las palabras._

 _-Ya han pasado dos horas.- Explicó Tucker. -Jack y Maddie quieren verte, a ambos.-_

 _Miré a Danny. Se veía tan confundido como yo._

 _-Tu madre también está aquí Carrie.- Sam añadió. Eso me llamó la atención. ¿Qué hacia mi mama aquí?_

 _Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiéramos hacer cualquier pregunta adecuada, los dos salieron de la habitación a grandes zancadas._

 _-¿Qué les sucede hoy?- Danny suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cara._

 _Me encogí de hombros. -No lo sé, pero están actuando extraño._

 _Como caminamos hacia abajo, discutimos para que nos querían nuestros padres con urgencia. Por el tiempo que pasamos en la cocina, habíamos decidido que probablemente era el Sr. Lancer, para hablar con nuestros padres acerca de nuestras calificaciones reprobatorias. Claro, en especial sobre las calificaciones que tenía Danny._

 _Jack, Maddie, Lauren, Sam y Tucker estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina cuando entramos. Ningún otro visitante estaba a la vista._

 _-Perdón por tardar tanto tiempo.- Danny se rio tímidamente. -Carrie me estaba ayudando con mi tarea de matemáticas y tomó más tiempo de lo esperado._

 _-Mentira.- Dijo Maddie sin perder tiempo._

 _Danny se quedó helado. -¿Qué?_

 _-No estaban haciendo las tareas, dormían. Juntos. En la misma cama._

 _Las mejillas de Danny se tiñeron de rojo, como sentí como las mías hacían lo mismo._

 _-Miren.- Trate de explicar. -Prometo que no es lo que creen que es…_

 _-Sabemos exactamente lo que es.- El padre de Danny me interrumpió._

 _-Papá, si están todos aquí para darnos una conferencia puedo prometerte…_

 _-No me llames así._

 _Danny se aclaró la garganta. -¿De qué hablas?_

 _-_ _"Papá".- Dijo Jack. -Yo no soy tu padre._

 _De repente, cuatro hombres altos entraron. Uno agarró a Danny y otro me tomo a mí, sujetándonos de la cintura, aprisionando nuestros brazos._

 _-¡Oye!- gritamos. El pánico invadió mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de los trajes blancos._

 _Oh, Dios mío, no. No, no, no, no, por favor no._

 _-Lo sabemos.- Comenzó mi madre. -Sabemos lo que les pasó niños. O, mejor dicho, monstruos._

 _-¿De qué están hablando?- Danny preguntó sin aliento._

 _-Sobre los poderes fantasma, querido.- Maddie, fue la que respondió esta vez. Era aterrador ver como trataba ahora a su hijo._

 _-Los poderes que mataron a nuestros hijos.- Mi madre exclamo enojada. -Y en cambio unos fantasmas tomaron su lugar.-_

 _Como termino de hablar, estábamos siendo arrastrados hacia la puerta principal._

 _-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Grité, tratando de soltarme del agarre._

 _-Nosotros no nos dimos cuenta al principio.- Explicó Tucker. -Pero después de lo que pasó hoy, sabemos la verdad. Ustedes no son nuestros amigos, ni siquiera son humanos.-_

 _Sam asintió con la cabeza. -Después de ver lo que le han hecho a la ciudad.- Se giro a mirar a Danny con una mirada de odio. -Y tu comportamiento, no eres Danny.-_

 _Danny dejó de luchar, para encontrarse con la mirada de Sam. -¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Sam tu sabes que no es verdad, estabas allí cuando inició por primera vez este lío!-_

 _Ella se burló. -Tienes razón, estuve allí. ¡Soy testigo del asesinato de mi mejor amigo!-_

 _-¡Estás loca!- Grité como nos llevaban a una camioneta blanca en la parte delantera del edificio._

 _-¡Déjame ir!- Danny gritó._

 _Justo en ese momento, un coche de color rosa se detuvo. Jazz saltó y corrió para ver lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _-¡Oye!- Espetó ella. -¡Deja ir a mi hermano!- Ella me envió una mirada de reojo. -¡Y a Carrie!-_

 _Los Hombres de blanco simplemente le entregaron un pedazo de papel frente a nosotros, para despues arrojarnos en la parte trasera de la furgoneta._

 _Tan pronto como cerraron las puestas, nos apresuramos a mirar a través de la ventana trasera, para observar como Jack tenía que sostener a Jazz mientras ella pateaba, gritaba y lloraba, tratando de decirles a los Hombres de Blanco que nos liberaran. Maddie la miró explicándole a Jazz lo que había sucedido, pero era evidente que ella no quiso escuchar._

 _-¡DANNY!- Ella gritó fuertemente._

 _Danny y yo tratamos de golpear la puerta trasera de la camioneta, sin conseguir que esta se abriera. Incluso nos transformarnos en fantasmas para tratar de derribar la puerta. Nada funcionó._

 _Los agentes de los Hombres de Blanco subieron a la camioneta, seguidos de Sam y Tucker._

 _Dedique toda mi energía a tratar de abrir las puertas, lanzando patadas, empujones y golpes._

 _-¡Jazz! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Danny gritó desesperadamente._

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Paren! ¡Por favor, detengan esto!- Grité, golpeando mi hombro contra la puerta._

 _La camioneta comenzó a alejarse lejos de Laboratorios Fenton. Y con eso bastó para ser totales presas del pánico._

 _-¡Jazz!- Danny prácticamente sollozó._

 _-¡Danny!- Oímos su grito. Luego la camioneta giro en una esquina y ya nos habíamos ido._

 _-¿Quieren callarse ya?- Sam cuestionó, girándose desde su lugar más allá de un muro de vidrio templado._

 _-¿Cómo…?- Espeté, lista para luchar contra la gótica. -¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndonos esto?-_

 _-Es bastante simple en realidad.- Sam dijo con indiferencia. Se giró para mirar a Danny. -Es venganza. Tu... no puedo creer lo que hiciste.-_

 _Él la miró sin poder hacer nada. -¡¿Qué he hecho?!-_

 _-Y tú,- Sam me señaló con un dedo acusador. -¡Es tu culpa en el primer lugar! Si nunca hubieras venido a Amity Park, esto nunca habría tenido que pasar.-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! Sam, ¿qué te sucede?- Grité, golpeando mi puño contra el cristal._

 _-Han arruinado todo.- Tucker dijo simplemente. -Estamos devolviéndoles el favor.-_

 _Un vapor verde llenó la furgoneta, lo reconocí como un somnífero, que afectaba solo a los fantasmas, no a los humanos. Era absurdo no respirarlo cuando este estaba dominando tú alrededor._

 _Desde ese entonces, era imposible no sentir miedo._

Me senté de golpe, sintiendo a la vez que el aliento me faltaba.

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, debajo de un árbol, en un parque en California.

Pasé mi mano por la cara, tratando de calmar mi respiración. No había tenido una pesadilla en mucho tiempo. Normalmente alejaba cualquier sentimiento que trajera esos recuerdos de vuelta, pero de alguna forma lograban colarse en mis sueños.

Se había sentido tan real, como si todo hubiera vuelto a suceder. Ese fue el último día que había tenido una verdadera ducha, dormí en una cama de verdad, había visto por última vez a mi madre, a Maddie, Jack, y a Jazz. Incluso, había sido el ultimo día en que habia visto a mi padre.

Calmándome un poco, miré a abajo para encontrarme con un Danny dormido. Él estaba acostado en su espalda, su brazo derecho estaba debajo de su cabeza y el izquierdo sobre su abdomen. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Sonreí, era agradable verlo tan tranquilo.

Cuando aparte mi mirada de él, me di cuenta de por qué empezaba a tener tanto frío. Una delgada nevada recién caída, cubría todo el lugar. Sonreí ligeramente, me recordaba las pequeñas guerras de nieve en Amity Park con Richard.

Me levante temblando y sacudiendo tierra y nieve de mi ropa, mis dientes seguían castañeando cuando se me había ocurrido una gran idea para despertar a Danny. Garre un puñado de nieve en mi mano y asegurándome de estar a una distancia segura, lance una bola de nieve a Danny, golpeándolo en pleno rostro.

Se despertó rápidamente, cambiando a una posición sentada, limpio la nieve con una mano y preparándose para pelear con la otra. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era sólo yo haciéndole una broma, él rodo los ojos.

-¿Estas tratando de darme un ataque al corazón?-

-No...- Sonreí. Lancé otra de bola de nieve en su dirección. -¡Bueno, tal vez un poco!-

Él se agachó para evitarla y sonrió. -Ten cuidado.- Él me advirtió. -Si disparas otra entonces oficialmente declararas…-

Una bola de nieve en el rostro le detuvo. Danny me miró, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara. No habíamos jugado en la nieve desde hace años.

-Oficialmente has declarado la guerra- dijo Danny. -¡Y ahora tienes que pagar!-

En un segundo, una bola de nieve estalló contra mi cuerpo. No había nadie más en el parque, por lo que éramos libres de correr, levantando nubes de polvo blanco a medida que nos resbalábamos o caíamos.

Danny era un buen lanzador, era capaz de dar en el blanco unas cuantas veces. Por otra parte, era fácil de devolverle el favor.

-¡Es injusto!- Grité como Danny apareció por detrás mío, cubriéndome de nieve la parte posterior de mi sudadera.

Una vez que estaba libre de nieve, busque a Danny con la mirada, quien al parecer había desaparecido. Solté un bufido y empecé a buscarlo por el parque.

No había familias ni niños al alrededor, quizás aun era temprano para que comenzaran a salir las familias, pero aun así era extraño encontrar un parque vacío. El silencio era abrumador y con ello, no se lograba escuchar ningún sonido que delatara a Danny. Mire a lo lejos en busca de una señal, pero no había nada que pudiera distinguir. Me giré y comencé a observar el lugar completamente, ahora veía solo arboles a mi alrededor.

Despues de varios minutos de no ver ninguna alguna señal de él empecé a entrar en pánico. Comencé a caminar más rápido por entre los arboles como el miedo invadía mis pensamientos. Tenía que calmarme, pero según yo ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo. Pero, ¿y si _ellos_ están aquí? ¿Y si lo habían capturado? ¿Eso significaba que nos habían encontrado? ¿Y si ya estaba demasiado lejos para rescatarlo?

Una mano se posó en mi hombro provocando que gritara alejándome rápidamente del sujeto.

Y para mi grata sorpresa era Danny.

-Carrie, ¿estás bien?- Me pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

 _¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿No veía las emociones de pánico en mi cara?_ Tome rápidamente un puñado de nieve en mi mano lanzándosela en pleno rostro. No perdí tiempo y empecé a reclamarle.

-¡¿Crees que estoy bien?! Te estuve buscando por casi todo el parque por todo este tiempo. Mientras que tu seguías en tu juego de niños. ¡Pensé que te habían encontrado! ¡Que te habían hecho daño! ¡Pensé que ya te habían llevado lejos de aquí!- Literalmente había explotado, mi cara de seguro estaba roja por el enojo. Danny me miro desconcertado, quitándose los restos de nieve de la cara, creo la había lanzado con bastante fuerza al ver su mejilla algo roja. Pero en este momento creía que lo merecía.

-¿Lo siento?- Murmuro sin dejar de mirarme.

Respire profundamente soltando un suspiro. -Me diste un gran susto. Al no encontrarte, yo pensé… que ellos te habían encontrado primero.- Mire hacia mis pies, la ira parecía desaparecer junto con el pánico, sustituyéndolos por vergüenza. No quería pelear con él, no de nuevo.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, dándome un abrazo para tranquilizarme. Apoye mi cara en su hombro, mi respiración al igual que los latidos de mi corazón se calmaban. -Estoy aquí, contigo, no te dejaría sola.- Dijo con una voz tranquila. –Además, creo que exageraste un poco. Ya dije que lo sentía, ¿no?- Podía sentir que sonreía, provocando que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios. Lo abrace con más fuerza, disfrutando del momento.

Nos quedamos allí por un instante, hasta que Danny decidió arruinar el momento. Tiro de mí hacia abajo, provocando que gritara por la sorpresa y cayéramos al suelo. Nos reímos por la repentina caída, hasta que me di cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, Danny estaba arriba mío, sus brazos se encontraban a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras que mis brazos estaban posados en la nieve, como también sentía que la distancia de nuestros rostros era corta.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Estás tratando de conseguir un resfriado?- Pregunte con sarcasmo en mi voz, evadiendo la incomodidad que había.

-No, y deja de ser sarcástica. Diviértete un poco.- Danny sonrió, como yo no podía dejar de perderme en sus ojos azules.

La distancia que quedaba entre ambos parecía desaparecer poco a poco, sentía su aliento cerca de mis labios…

Y fue ese momento cuando los Titanes decidieron interrumpir.


	4. Capítulo 4 Raven

**Capítulo 4**

 **Raven**

No me gusta salir a comer con mi equipo. Literalmente, lo detesto, ya que cada vez tenemos el mismo estúpido argumento sin sentido al elegir nuestra comida.

-¡Vamos como puedes negarme la experiencia de la carne!- Exclamo Cyborg.

-¡Amigo!- Chico Bestia argumentó, horrorizado por la idea. -¡Yo he sido casi todos esos animales!-

-¡Entonces sabes lo delicioso que son!-

Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado. Había nevado anoche, probablemente sería la última nevada de esta temporada. Era evidente que las clases habían sido canceladas al ver a los niños corriendo alrededor, comenzando guerras mientras que otros construían muñecos de nieve.

Durante unos minutos más, había estado escuchando a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg discutir sobre qué tipo de pizza que ordenarían hasta que finalmente me harte.

-Queso-. Gruñí, volviéndome de nuevo a la mesa. –Ordenaremos una simple pizza de queso.-

Mi mal humor debió haber sido obvio, porque Cyborg llamó al camarero sin decir una palabra y ordenó a uno enorme pizza de queso.

Cuando este se fue, Robin cerró su portátil gruñendo con frustración.

-¿No has podido encontrar algo en tu computadora?- Preguntó Starfire.

-¡No!- Robin espetó. -¡Todo lo que puedo encontrar son estúpidas historias de fantasmas!-

Desde nuestro encuentro fantasmal de la noche anterior, Robin había estado todo el día investigando en la web, tratando de averiguar sobre los extraños fantasmas. Pero al parecer no obtenía los resultados deseados.

-¿Has intentado utilizar el filtro de noticias?- Le pregunté, tirando de su ordenador portátil hacia mí. Lo abrí y traté de mí realizar mi propia investigación.

Robin negó con la cabeza. -No... Yo no había pensado en eso.-

Escribí una nuestra nueva pregunta en el cuadro de búsqueda y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando algunos artículos reales aparecieron.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Preguntó Cyborg, repentinamente serio.

Asentí con la cabeza, escaneando rápidamente los artículos. Hasta que uno me llamo la atención, al ver una imagen de dos niños parecidos a los fantasmas que habíamos visto. Parecían uno años más jóvenes pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

-Dice que sus nombres eran Phantom y Ángel...- Leí en voz alta. -Y…- Mi voz se quebró.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Chico Bestia. -¡¿Qué?!-

-Y deberíamos habernos esforzado más al luchar contra ellos.- Dije. -Aquí dice que son criminales y escaparon de la unidad de retención donde los tenían presos.-

Robin se inclinó hacia delante. -¿Dice porque fueron arrestados?-

-No. Pero ellos se escaparon hace dos años, ahora están aquí buscándolos en la ciudad.-

-¿De dónde se escaparon?- Starfire cuestionó. La pizza llegó justo en ese momento, pero nadie le prestó ninguna atención.

-Una instalación gubernamental llamada _"Los Hombres de Blanco"._ -

Robin frunció el ceño. -¿No son los llamados _"cazadores de fantasmas profesionales"_?- Se detuvo para tomar un gran bocado de pizza. -De todas formas ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿No saben que nosotros somos los que protegemos a la ciudad? -

-No lo sé.- Chico Bestia se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez no sabían de nosotros.-

-Tal vez estaban buscando ayuda...- Starfire sugirió.

-Y no los culpo.- Comenté después de leer más. -Mira algunas de las cosas que les sucedieron.- Había alrededor de 10 imágenes de los fantasmas en los métodos de Los Hombres de Blanco.

Robin hizo una mueca a algunas de las fotografías. -Sin embargo... son delincuentes y criminales, el gobierno tiene que hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener este país seguro. Si estos fantasmas... Phantom y Ángel son tan peligrosos como dice, tenemos que atraparlos lo antes posible y mantener segura la ciudad.-

Con esa nota encantadora, todos nos enfocamos en comer nuestra pizza.

La mayoría de la comida, mantuve mis ojos mirando hacia afuera. Todos los niños parecían estar tomando ventaja de la nieve, y eso me dio una idea. No fue sino hasta que pasamos por el parque cuando puse mi plan en acción. No había demasiada gente allí e incluso si hubiera habido, era un parque bastante grande.

Sin que mis compañeros se dieran cuenta, cree una enorme pila de nieve dejándola caer sobre sus cabezas.

Starfire grito, Robin saltó lejos en posición de ataque y Chico Bestia se convirtió en un tigre, mientras que Cyborg se reía en voz alta lanzando una bola de nieve dirigida hacia mí.

Y así, inicio una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Durante 30 minutos, cada uno lucho por sí mismo, no había alianzas, no había equipos.

El mundo real se desvaneció como me centraba en el objetivo, lanzando y esquivando. Chico Bestia y Robin parecían ser los objetivos principales de todos. Había golpeado a Chico Bestia en la cara demasiadas veces y Robin tenia numerosos trozos de hielo en la parte posterior de su camisa.

Poco a poco, nos apartamos de los demás, haciendo alianzas tácitas.

Cyborg y yo nos escapamos y nos escondimos en los árboles, formando un plan de batalla. Si teníamos en cuenta que él en su armadura contenía vibradores sónicos que podrían servir como cañón de nieve añadiendo el hecho que yo podía sentir cuando las personas estaban cerca, sin duda no había manera de que pudiéramos perder.

Empezamos a caminar por el parque, en busca de nuestros compañeros. Estábamos en la parte baja de una colina cuando lo sentí. Algo familiar. Me imaginé que debían ser mis amigos pero se sentía diferente como si no poseyeran del todo un alma humana.

-¿Qué pasa Raven?- Susurró Cyborg. -¿Por qué paramos?-

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien está cerca...- Le informé.

-¿Chico Bestia? ¿Starfire? ¿Robin?-

-Puede ser, creo que es alguien que conozco.-

 _Me hubiera gustado saber lo equivocada que estaba. Si lo hubiera hecho, me habría marchado en ese mismo momento. Me hubiera dado la vuelta, fingiendo que no sabía las emociones. La vida podría haber sido diferente para todo el mundo si no fuese por mi culpa._

Le hice señas para que me siguiera. -Están allí.- Susurré y señalé hacia los árboles que estaban frente a nosotros.

Cyborg asintió sonriendo, a la vez llenando una bola de nieve con aceite. Sonreí. Esto en realidad iba a ser inolvidable. Corrimos hacia ellos y empezamos a lanzar las municiones cubiertas de grasa. Pero estas personas no eran mis amigos. La pobre chica y el chico gritaron de sorpresa. Nos detuvimos inmediatamente con sorpresa y vergüenza cubriendo nuestros rostros.

Pero, por supuesto, en ese preciso momento, el resto de mi equipo se presentó y comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve, que también afectaron a estos dos adolescentes. Robin se detuvo por la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que las dos personas no éramos nosotros.

Ambos ahora estaban cubiertos de nieve y aceite, y no se veían felices por eso. Lo más extraño fue cuando nos vieron. Sus ojos se agrandaron como empezaron a levantarse y comenzaron a huir lejos de nosotros.

-¡Espera!- Starfire gritó. -No queríamos…-

No deje que terminara. -Nos tienen miedo. Y mucho.- Le dije y empecé a volar tras ellos, mi equipo también comenzó a correr, a excepción de Starfire, quien voló a mi lado.

-¡Espera!- Chico bestia grito. -¡Queremos hablar con ustedes!-

Ellos comenzaron a correr más rápido. Después de unos minutos, los acorralamos cuando el chico tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. La chica se había detenido por él ayudándolo a levantarse y nos miró como todo el mundo jadeó.

-¿Podemos ayudarlos?- Ella espetó.

-Lo sentimos por lo que acaba de ocurrir, no quisimos...- Empezó Robin.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la niña interrumpió.

-¡Sí que deberían! Quiero decir simplemente mira mi cabello. ¡Soy morena, se supone que mi cabello es MARRÓN, NO NEGRO!- Ella señaló airadamente el aceite sobre su cabellera.

Chico Bestia la observaba con la mirada perdía, era como si hubiera recibido un flechazo en este momento tan inoportuno. Corrió hacia ella y la miró fijamente, mientras que yo casi podía ver corazones flotando a su alrededor.

-¡Lo sentimos tanto! Estamos totalmente seguros de que no quisimos hacerte esto y... - Se calló repentinamente. -¿No tienes frío?-

Me di cuenta de que los adolescentes estaban temblando, todo lo que tenían que los protegerá del frio eran unas gastadas sudaderas. La chica no contestó. Tanto ella como el chico a su lado parecían aterrorizados de nosotros, y como no estarlo si ellos eran los extraños chicos del desfile.

-No vamos a hacerles daño.- Dijo Cyborg con voz tranquila. Tomo su enorme abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de ambos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, con este tipo de ropa? ¿Por qué no estás en casa?- Preguntó Chico Bestia. Ninguno de los dos respondió, pero me di cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¡Ellos no tienen casa, Chico Bestia!- Solté. Inmediatamente me tapé la boca con la mano. -Lo siento, eso fue muy grosero.-

El chico asintió. -Sí lo fue.-

Starfire se dirigió hacia él. -¿Estás bien?- Ella le preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué no vienen a la torre con nosotros?!- Dijo Chico Bestia. -¡Pueden quedarse allí con nosotros por un tiempo! ¡Es cálido y acogedor y hay demasiada comida! -

Ambos parecían angustiados y felices al mismo tiempo. -Tú… ¿Quieres ayudarnos?- El chico de ojos azules preguntó.

El adolescente de orejas puntiagudas asintió. -Soy Chico Bestia por cierto, y él es Cyborg, Starfire, Robin y Raven.- Nos presentó a cada uno como dijo nuestros nombres. -¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

La chica respiró hondo. Después de compartir una mirada rápida con el chico, vacilo y dijo: -Mi nombre es Carrie. Y él es Danny.-


	5. Capítulo 5 Danny

**Capítulo 5**

 **Danny**

Me sentía un tonto.

Si hubiera prestando atención a donde estaba corriendo, entonces no habría tropezado, y ahora ambos no tendríamos que estar con los Jóvenes Titanes... Sí, eso dio un giro bastante extraño.

El coche de aspecto extraño era cálido. Pero la última vez que me subí a uno, fue cuando Los Hombres de Blanco me habían atrapado y no había sido una experiencia nada agradable. Aun así, ahora el viaje era bastante apretado. Cyborg conducía mientras que Robin se sentó en el asiento copiloto, Chico Bestia y Starfire estaban en el asiento trasero. Raven estaba afuera volando por encima de nosotros y Carrie estaba sentada en mi regazo.

Ella enserió estaba demasiado delgada, probablemente debido a la falta de comida decente en estos últimos años. Luego, por supuesto, los dos estábamos empapados de aceite y nieve, y por supuesto, el olor no ayudaba.

Carrie se dio vuelta, llevando sus manos a mi cabello tratando de quitar el aceite de este. El problema fue que ya se había secado, provocando que se pegara aún más.

-¡Ay!

Ella me miró, haciendo un gesto con sus labios. -Lo siento, pero tu cabello se ve bastante horrible cuando está cubierto de aceite. Ahora quieto.

Hice una mueca mientras seguía "arreglando" mi cabello con sus dedos.

-Realmente siento lo que sucedió.- Cyborg se disculpó, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-Está bien, solamente no lo hagas de nuevo.- Carrie se encogió de hombros. Entonces, tiró accidentalmente de mi cabello al caer en un bache.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Puedes parar por favor?!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento!- Apartó sus manos rápidamente, para después cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Qué les pasó?- Comenzó a preguntar Chico Bestia, como yo me despedía del silencio y la calma momentánea que habia en el automóvil. -¿Por qué ustedes dos no tienen un hogar? ¿Son hermanos o una pare…?- Hablaba rápido, en busca de respuestas que no le incumbían. No podía hacer otra cosa, solo que mirarlo y fruncir el ceño.

-¡Chico Bestia!- Robin espetó. -Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para cuestionarlos.- A decir verdad, parecía sonar un poco como mi madre.

Avergonzado, el chico de piel verde bajó la cabeza, después de ver voltear a vernos. -Lo lamento. Tengo curiosidad.-

Me encogí de hombros. -Está bien. No hace daño preguntar.- Quizás no lo hacía, pero no quería que supieran la verdad tan pronto, además, Chico Bestia parecía feliz al escuchar que no me ofendía.

-Ugh. ¿Tenías que llenar esas bolas de nieve con aceite? ¡Esta cosa no se quita y no se ve bien!- Carrie se quejó cuando pasó los dedos por su cabello.

-De todas formas nada se ve bien en ti.- Murmure por lo bajo, sin ocultar una sonrisa burlona de mi rostro.

Ella volteo a mirarme y entrecerró los ojos. -¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Yo?- Bufé, sin dejar de sonreír. –Yo no dije nada.

Carrie rodo los ojos, como una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. -Eso es lo que pensé.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?- Preguntó Starfire confundida. Me voltee a verla.

-Yo estaba sarcástico.-

-¿Estabas siendo un abismo de estrellas?- Preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Qué? No, yo... bueno. ¿Cómo se explica lo que es el sarcasmo?

Robin se giró hacia nosotros. -El sarcasmo es cuando quieres dar a entender lo contrario de lo que dices.- Explicó, pero Starfire parecia aún no entender lo que sucedía.

Al verla así, Robin simplemente negó con la cabeza y se giró a mirar de nuevo al frente.

-Olvídalo, no importa.-

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba su líder. Sin embargo, aún no lograba entender porque a Robin no parecía importarle que dos desconocidos estuvieran en su auto y convivieran con sus compañeros.

Doblamos una esquina y nuestro destino estaba a la vista.

Di un grito ahogado. La torre de los titanes era literalmente un rascacielos en forma de T. No sabía cuál era el punto de tener un cuartel que delatara su ubicación, pero a ellos no parecia importarles. Observe como Carrie no separaba la vista de la ventana asombrada, y no la culpaba era impresionante.

-Una vez que lleguemos, ustedes pueden tomar una ducha y podemos lavar esa ropa.- Chico bestia sugirió.

Lo miré. -¿Y mientras tanto qué vamos a usar?- Chico Bestia parecía dudar.

-Bien, Carrie parece que podría tomar un traje de Raven o Starfire. Pero acerca de ti... Mi ropa seguro que no, pero talvez podrías utilizar la ropa de Robin.- Miré a este y el ridículo traje de combate que llevaba. Claramente no utilizaría eso.

-Eso estaría bien, gracias.- Carrie respondió por mí. Me gire a verla, como mi rostro reflejaba molestia ante lo que acababa de decir.

Ella sonrió y yo me gire a mirar por la ventana.

¿Por qué estaba actuando de esta manera? ¿Confía en estas personas? No podíamos confiar plenamente en ellos, si se enteran de quienes somos realmente, seguro nos entregan lo más rápido posible a los Hombres de Blanco. Vio cómo actuaron cuando quisimos ir a pedirles ayuda y ellos solo quisieron capturarnos por considerarnos una nueva amenaza.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?


	6. Capítulo 6 Carrie

**Capítulo 6**

 **Carrie**

Danny probablemente pensaba que estaba loca.

Esta misma mañana estaba asustada y agotada por una pelea que tuve con la misma gente que ahora me estaba ayudando. Y ahora estaba actuando como si no fuera la gran cosa estar sentada en un coche con las personas que probablemente odiaban a mi alter ego.

Pero él no entendía mi _"brillante"_ plan. Si hubiéramos puesto resistencia y negado su ayuda hacía los Jóvenes Titanes, habrían pensado que algo estaba mal con nosotros, lo que daría lugar a preguntas incomodas a las que responderíamos con mentiras, que podrían llevarnos a realizar actos antinaturales y haría que termináramos de vuelta con los Hombres de blanco.

No tenía ninguna intención en tener que confiar en estos llamados _héroes_ , eran demasiado... supongo que tampoco no podría fiarme de cualquier persona. Pero, si actuábamos como si estuviéramos agradecidos por la ayuda que nos estaban dando y que sólo somos dos adolescentes huérfanos a quienes nadie querían ayudar, estaríamos bien. Y con toda honestidad, una ducha y comida sonaban maravilloso en este momento.

Me sentía emocionada cuando llegamos. La torre parecia asombrosa e increíble desde lo lejos, así que me moría por conocerla por dentro. Chico bestia insistió en darnos un recorrido por las principales salas de la torre. A lo cual le agradecí amablemente.

Ambos fuimos sorprendidos por el gran tamaño del lugar. Me impresionó lo limpio que estaba, considerando que cinco adolescentes vivían allí. Creo que se puede decir que he crecido acostumbrada a ser algo ¿maternal? Tal vez, solo cuidadosa. Danny y yo siempre nos cuidamos el uno del otro, pero tengo que admitir que Danny necesita un poco de atención más que yo. Por supuesto, cuando llega el momento, él siempre se las arregla para sorprenderme con su habilidad de ser cariñoso y productivo, bueno... casi como un adulto. Pero, me agradaba.

Después de ver una infinidad de habitaciones, Cyborg se cansó del recorrido de Chico Bestia, tomando a Danny hacia al cuarto de baño de los chicos para que pudiera tomar una ducha, como Starfire me había llevado al baño de chicas. Ella felizmente me dio un conjunto de ropa para cambiarme una vez que hubiera acabado.

Yo estaba muy satisfecha de poder quitar todo el aceite, la suciedad y otras cosas de mi cabello, y por una vez en años, no estaba enredado. Se veía con vida y se sentía más ligero.

Después de lo que me pareció bastante tiempo, salí. Sequé mi cabello y probé la ropa que Starfire me había dado. La blusa era corta y mostraba el estómago y la espalda, provocando que me sintiera incómoda, pues mostraba varias de las cicatrices y cortes que había acumulado en estos años. Junto con la blusa, venia una falda morada también corta, pero las botas eran realmente altas como las que usaba en mi forma fantasma.

Me miré en el espejo y fruncí el ceño. Me veía tan diferente, que en cierta forma me hizo recordar mi aspecto a cuando tenía 14 años. Y ahora era lo suficiente delgada que me asustaba.

Todo el traje era de color púrpura. El morado nunca fue mi color favorito, en realidad creía que lo detestaba; sin embargo, ahora me hacía sentir tan extraña. Todo era tan raro. Con mi cabello largo y limpio, parecía como si la Carrie de ahora tuviera 18 de años, en lugar de unos simples 16.

Me gire para ver mi espalda en el espejo.

Suspiré tratando de despejar mi mente de esos recuerdos y salí del cuarto de baño, para luego sorprenderme al encontrarme con una Starfire sonriente.

-¡Te ves muy bien!- Me dijo con emoción, como seguía observando mi cambio de ropa.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Pregunté esperando que quitara su mirada de mí; sería demasiado incomodo que empezará a hacer preguntas sobre las cicatrices y moretones.

-Están esperando en la sala principal.- Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarme por el pasillo. -¡Vamos!-

La sala era inmensa, contaba con una cocina y una pequeña isla, gran material electrónico se encontraba al otro lado, a modo que un gran mirador se hallaba en el fondo. No faltaba mencionar el gran televisor y el sofá frente a él, con una forma de media luna.

Tal como había dicho Starfire todos están allí, cada uno haciendo algo diferente.

Chico Bestia cuando me vio, sonrió, adulando mi apariencia al instante. -¡Wow! ¡Te ves increíble!- Me sonrojé y le sonreí.

Como me senté, me di cuenta que Danny se había cubierto así mismo con una manta, manteniendo un ceño fruncido.

-¿Tienes frío?- Le pregunté, ignorando las miradas que sabía que estaba recibiendo a causa de las heridas.

-No.- Respondió en forma cortante.

-Vamos, te ves muy bien.- Cyborg insistió.

-¡No dejare que me vean usando esto!- Danny espetó.

La curiosidad me abrumó, así que aparte la manta lejos de él cuando este se descuidó. La cara de Danny adquirió un tono rojo brillante cuando vimos lo que llevaba puesto. Era uno de los uniformes de Robin, pero se veía un poco pequeño en él. Las mangas de camisa estaban apretadas alrededor de sus brazos y el resto de la camisa era lo suficientemente ajustada para ver lo delgado que estaba. Sí, era fuerte, sin duda alguna, pero dejar de lado todas esas comidas, nos había afectado a ambos.

A pesar de todo él tenía razón, se veía ridículo.

Danny me miró enojado, como yo lleve una mano a mi boca evitando no estallar a carcajadas. Es mi mejor amigo ahora, pero todavía podía burlarme de él de vez en cuando.

Así que para no empeorar las cosas, fingí mirarlo sorprendida. -Oh, lo siento Robin, creí que eras Danny.-

Danny arqueo una ceja siguiendo el juego. -No hay problema Starfire.- Sonreí a la vez rodando los ojos.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia se rieron, a excepción de Raven, quien se limitó a sonreír débilmente. Me recordaba un poco a Sam, incluso el color de sus ojos era igual… Me estremecí. No quería pensar ahora en ellos.

Asentí con la cabeza sin razón y miré a la gran pantalla que se encontraba al frente.

-¿Ustedes tienen algún videojuego?-

Ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas confusas.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres jugar?- Cyborg me preguntó, como Danny se río.

Chico Bestia lo miró. -Amigo, ¡¿estás desafiando a una chica?!- Cyborg asintió.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. -Yo no soy muy buena en los videojuegos.- Hice una pausa para mirar al chico de mi lado. -¡Pero por otro lado, Danny puede ganarle a cualquiera en cualquier juego!- Dije, a modo que él se sonrojó.

-No, no puedo.- Me miró, mientras se negaba a divertirse.

-¿Estás bromeando? Eres tan bueno en ellos como yo dibujando.- Él sonrió.

-¿Así que al fin lo admites?- Rodé los ojos. No lograría cambiar de tema.

-Deja de hablar y sólo juega.- Danny solo me miraba indeciso. Moví mis ojos, señalando hacia donde estaba Chico Bestia sosteniendo el control, finalmente soltó un bufido y lo tomo. El adolescente verde se sentó a mi lado, provocando que me sintiera incomoda.

Robin estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo una investigación o algo en su portátil. Raven estaba leyendo un libro de aspecto viejo en la esquina del sofá, y el resto de nosotros se acomodó para ver la batalla de Cyborg contra Danny. Me aseguré de sentarme bien, presionado mi espalda contra los cojines y a la vez llevando uno a mi abdomen para que nadie pudiera ver las cicatrices.

Como predije, Danny venció a Cyborg en cuestión de minutos. Chico Bestia los miró sorprendido y Cyborg se quedó boquiabierto. -¡Acabas de vencer a Cyborg! ¡Nadie jamás lo ha vencido!-

Sonreí, mientras que Danny se río.

-¿Crees que podrías vencerme?- Dijo él, con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos. Cyborg los miraba con el ceño fruncido y ofreció el control a Chico bestia, quien felizmente lo tomó. Pero igual que antes, Danny ganó en pocos minutos.

-¡Está bien ya no más!- Cyborg quito el control de las manos de Chico Bestia. -¡No más trucos! ¡Es hora de jugar!-

Esto se prolongó durante una hora, a modo que Chico Bestia y Cyborg cambiaban cada vez que Danny ganaba.

Entonces, Cyborg me tendió el control, en lugar al chico de piel verde. Lo mire confundida. Admito que comenzaba a aburrirme, pero estaba segura que no quería jugar.

-Tal vez podrías tratar.- Me dijo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte con incredulidad.

Él asintió. -¡Tienes que vencerlo!

-Lo siento yo no soy buena en los videojuegos.- Y tenía razón, no era la chica que destacaba en ese tipo de cosas.

-Vamos inténtalo.- Me animo.

Genial, ahora observarian mejor mis cicatrises y me verían perder.

Cuando tenia 14 años, salí un par de veces a jugar esto junto con Richard, Danny y sus amigos, pero eso había ocurrido hace dos años. La mayor parte de las veces solia ganar Danny o Tucker y normalmente Richard quedaba en segundo lugar con alguno de ellos, mientras que Sam y yo no eramos aficionadas a los juegos de video.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé el mando. Me senté en el borde del sofá, como Danny se acomodó al lado mío. Había jugado un videojuego así antes y por mi parte estaba bien en ello, pero, aun dudaba poder vencer a Danny. Empezamos a pelear, prolongándose casi diez minutos a manera que nuestros personajes peleaban entre sí.

Para mi gran sorpresa: ¡Yo estaba ganando! Era la suerte o Danny estaba cansado.

Pero mi pronta victoria había quedado en el pasado, justo cuando Danny lanzo un último ataque y mi personaje salió volando fuera de la pantalla. Él se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, con una sonrisa de burlona en la cara. Cyborg y Chico Bestia nos miraban con sorpresa.

-¡Eso no fue justo! ¡Yo estaba ganando!- Protesté. No era una de las primeras veces que él me ganaba en un videojuego, pero no iba aceptar mi derrota tan fácil. Además, ¿cómo podía seguir siendo tan bueno después de estos años?

-¡Vuelvan a jugar!- Chico bestia sonaba como un niño pequeño, pidiendo que le compraran algún dulce.

Danny negó con la cabeza. -De ninguna manera. Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir con esto.-

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté. -¿Te asusta perder?- Le rete. A veces era muy divertido burlarse de él.

-Si puedo vencerte en un videojuego, en la vida real no tendrías ninguna oportunidad.-

Me crucé de brazos. -¿Eso crees? Apuesto a que podría vencerte en 15 segundos como máximo antes de que te des cuenta.-

Danny rio. -Sí cla… ¡Ay!- Se vio interrumpido cuando una almohada chocó con su cara.

Le dediqué una sonrisa inocente, como me encogí de hombros. -Te lo dije.

Él agarró un cojín y me golpeó en el pecho con este, provocando que me golpeara contra el respaldo. Agarré otra y trate de lanzársela, pero en un movimiento en falso golpee a Cyborg en su lugar.

-¡Pelea de almohadas!- Gritó.

Todos, incluyendo a Raven, empezaron a arrojarse almohadas unos a otros. Golpeé a Chico Bestia, después fue a Robin. Entonces Starfire me ataco por detrás golpeándome en las piernas, así que caí. Danny aprovechó esta oportunidad para atacar. Me habría atacado, si todas las almohadas no nos hubiesen caído de repente. Raven junto todas las cojines arriba de nosotros y las dejó caer, provocando que todos se desplomaran en el suelo. Quite todas las almohadillas de mí, aventándolas de nuevo hacia ella.

Continuamos esto, hasta que todos se habían cansado, incluida yo.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando nos detuvimos. Robin bostezó y sugirió que todos tenían que irse a sus habitaciones, mientras que Danny y yo no teníamos idea de qué hacer. El líder pensó por un segundo, para luego decirnos que podíamos dormir en el sofá. Me sentía extraña dormir en la torre, pero estaba exhausta y el sofá parecía tan cómodo.

Me encogí de hombros y estuvimos de acuerdo.

Miré a la ropa que llevaba. Yo realmente no quería dormir en esto y Robin había aparentemente leído mis pensamientos.

-Starfire, ¿podrías conseguirle algo para dormir a Carrie? Danny, ven conmigo.- Danny parecía mortificado ante la idea de tener que pedir prestado algo más de Robin, pero le di un codazo en el brazo esperando que entendiera que lo acompañara y así lo hizo. Después de unos minutos, Starfire me había traído unos pantalones holgados y una camisa de gran tamaño. En realidad parecía prácticamente un vestido en mí. Volví a la sala de estar y un par de minutos más tarde, Danny entró como su rostro reflejaba humillación. Llevaba una camiseta negra y pantalones de pijama con estampados de... ¿Dibujos animados?

–Ninguna palabra.

Negué con la cabeza. -Ellos hablan por sí mismos.

Rodo los ojos y me dio una manta.

El sofá era bastante amplio, así que podría acostarme cómodamente al lado de Danny, como era de costumbre. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y la tranquilidad reinaba en la inmensa torre.

-Hasta mañana Danny.- Susurre en voz baja.

-Que descanses Carrie.-

Normalmente me quedaría despierta por varios minutos, meditando lo que había hecho durante el día. Pero, ahora en la comodidad del sofá y el silencio, dormir parecia tan tentador, que era imposible rechazar la oferta.


	7. Capítulo 7 Raven

**Capítulo 7**

 **Raven**

Me desperté más tarde de lo que debería. Con la excusa de no poder dormir, mis pensamientos daban vueltas alrededor de los fantasmas de ayer y los adolescentes que ahora dormían en nuestra torre.

Entre en la sala de estar para encontrarme con un Chico Bestia y Cyborg emocionados de pie junto al sofá. Esos dos nunca se levantaban tan temprano. Mi mirada permaneció en ambos como el chico de piel verde estaba tratando de no reírse, mientras su amigo estaba sosteniendo una cámara.

Me acerqué a ellos con cautela, sabiendo que planeaban una estupidez.

-Que están…-

-¡Shh!-

Chico bestia puso una mano sobre mi boca y señaló el sofá. Miré hacia abajo, para ver a Danny y a Carrie dormir uno al lado del otro.

Parecía una ridícula escena de película. La espalda de Danny estaba contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba debajo de la almohada y su brazo izquierdo estaba alrededor de la cintura de Carrie. Tal como ella estaba usando su brazo derecho para reposar su cabeza y se inclinaba hacia donde estaba él. Era dificil no burlarse del chicle entre ambos.

Observe que Carrie vestía la camiseta y pantalones holgados que Starfire le había prestado, mientras que Danny... ¡¿Qué era lo que llevaba?!

¿Es eso era lo que Robin le había dado? La camiseta negra estaba bien, pero unos pantalones con estampados de dibujos animados... era extraño. Quiero decir, ¿eso era lo que un líder de superhéroes adolescentes le había dado a un chico que parecía mayor que él? O quizás, solo quería demostrar que estaba celoso.

Quité su mano de mi boca y lo empujé hacia atrás un par de centímetros. Me miré a Chico Bestia y Cyborg frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Susurré.

-¿Estás bromeando?- Chico bestia exclamó en un susurro. -¡Esto puede ser una gran broma!-

Era algo muy tonto por parte de ambos. Así que, para evitar problemas, usé mis poderes para aplastar la cámara.

El sonido fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba, provocando que Danny y Carrie se despertaran bruscamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y en ellos se podía ver crecer el pánico, se tensaron a tal punto que parecían querer luchar. Pero, al darse cuenta que solo éramos nosotros, sus hombros se relajaron, para luego darse cuenta del porque se habían despertado, y claramente era por los dos inmaduros adolescentes que estaban frente a ellos.

La parte humana del rostro de Cyborg se sonrojo, como las orejas de Chico Bestia cayeron en vergüenza.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Danny.

Carrie se dio cuenta de las piezas rotas de la cámara en el suelo, dándonos una mirada de enojo que podría coincidir con facilidad con la mía.

-¿Qué es esto?- Ella preguntó. Su expresión parecia ir tranquila, pero el enojo era evidente en su voz.

Señalé a los chicos y me acerqué a la nevera para conseguir una manzana. Podía escuchar a mis compañeros balbucear palabras, que parecían sonar como disculpas. Danny estaba frunciendo el ceño con un semblante serio; no fue hasta que lograron cambiar de tema, preguntando acerca de los pantalones pijama que llevaba.

-Fue Robin.- Soltó de manera brusca.

Ambos amigos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-¡¿En serio él te dio eso?!- Chico Bestia rio con más fuerza, provocando que rodara los ojos. Dude por un momento si en realidad Robin era lo que usaba para descansar cuando no llevaba el traje de combate.

Carrie se acercó a la cocina, dejando a su amigo discutir solo sobre su vestimenta. Tomo asiento en la isla, mirando incomoda el lugar.

-Gracias.- Escuche de pronto.

La miré con curiosidad. -¿Por qué me agradeces?- Pregunté.

-Bueno, yo no soy de ese tipo de persona que es demasiado amable o irradian felicidad por todas partes… de todas formas, lo siento por lo que ocurrió al principio.- Hablo, mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos. -Lo que quiero decir es... bueno ustedes pudieron habernos dejado en el parque, pero, a pesar de eso nos trajeron a su casa después de haberse disculpado. Y claramente no nos ven como... vagabundos.- Término, aunque hacia lo posible para no mirarme a los ojos, distrayendo su mirada en sus manos o en las paredes cercanas.

Le sonreí. -¿No acabas de decir que no eras sentimental?-

-Y no lo soy. Solo que a veces suelo tener recaídas.- Ella me dio una media sonrisa. -¡Simplemente no hagas que te lo repita!-

Le dedique una media sonrisa y justo en ese momento Starfire entró.

-¡Buenos días, amigos!-

Nos miró a todos nosotros, como su mandíbula cayó cuando vio a Danny. Él se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lugar como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo.

-Lo sé. Me veo como un niño de 6 años.-

Starfire negó con la cabeza. -No. Te ves... lindo.-

Danny se sonrojó aún más, casi adquiriendo un tono escarlata. -Gracias.- Él murmuró avergonzado. Cyborg rió y entró en la cocina.

-¡¿Quién tiene hambre?!- Preguntó.

Muy pronto, el hombre mitad robot estaba cocinando huevos revueltos con tocino para todo el mundo, a excepción de Chico Bestia quien era extremadamente vegetariano, él prefería comer su extraña comida tofu.

Carrie había ido a cambiarse, pero Danny estaba atrapado en su pijama, pues Robin aún no había despertado. Era imposible no fijarse en el par de cicatrices y moretones que tenía en su espalda. Sabía que no era la única que se preguntaba como las había conseguido, pero nadie quiso cuestionarla, no era el momento adecuado.

Todo el mundo estaba a mitad de su comida, almorzando en silencio, cuando Robin entró.

Al principio solo se limitó a observarnos, hasta que su mirada termino en la ropa que le había prestado a Danny; intento reprimir una risa, pero fracaso miserablemente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había sido intencional, ahora la pregunta era: ¿Por qué actuaría él de una manera tan inmadura?

-Creo que será mejor darte tu ropa.- Dijo con una media sonrisa. Con eso se llevó a Danny lejos de la sala de estar.

Sonreí débilmente. A veces todo tendía a ir de una forma extraña.

-Entonces…- Preguntó Chico Bestia, después de varios minutos. -¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos llevar a Danny y a Carrie al muelle.- Cyborg sugirió, como volteo a mirarla. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ustedes fueron a un parque de diversiones?- Preguntó.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, casi meditando su respuesta. -Creo que fue... hace dos o tres años.

Chico bestia volteo a mirarla con rapidez, al escuchar su respuesta. -¿Tres años? ¡¿Porque no han ido a una feria en tres años?!

Carrie se encogió de hombros. -Bueno estábamos un poco ocupados peleando…- Se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Peleando? ¿Contra quién peleaban?- Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Uh no, nosotros...-

Comenzó a buscar las palabras correctas y tartamudear a la vez, como justo en ese momento, Danny y Robin regresaron. Danny llevaba su ropa original y al parecer se veía mucho más feliz, tomando asiento al lado de su amiga, se dirigió a hablarle.

-Así que… ¿vamos a hacer algo hoy?- Robin cuestionó.

Chico bestia sonrió. -¡Llevaremos a Danny y Carrie al muelle! No han estado en un parque de diversiones en tres años. ¡Tres años!-

-¿Al parque de diversiones? ¡Eso asombroso!- Exclamó Danny con euforia como todos los demás se rieron a causa de su emoción.

Carrie le sonrió a su amigo, para despues girarse a mirar a Cyborg. -Pero ¿un parque de diversiones abierto en febrero? Creí que no abrían hasta verano.

Él solo se encogió de hombros, dándole una sonrisa. -Son las ventajas de vivir en Jump City.


	8. Capítulo 8 Danny

**Capítulo 8**

 **Danny**

Venir al muelle había traído viejos recuerdos a mi mente. Mi primer encuentro con Johnny 13, como me dividí en dos personalidades diferentes y las tardes de verano que pasaba con mis amigos. Pero, por supuesto, ahora no me gustaba recordar nada de eso.

Este muelle debería de tener al menos el doble de tamaño del que estaba en Amity Park. Había varias montañas rusas, una rueda de la fortuna y tal vez 25 juegos pequeños para niños y demasiados puestos de comida y juegos al azar.

Observe como Carrie sonrió ante la vista.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a algo como esto?- Ella me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. -Fue con Sam y Tucker, creo.

Chico Bestia se giró hacia nosotros. -¿Quién es Sam y Tucker?

-Amigos del orfanato.- Carrie respondió sin siquiera tener que parar y pensar en ello. El adolescente verde se encogió de hombros y agarró su muñeca, tirando de ella mientras se dirigía a los demás.

-Está bien, aquí está el plan.- Comenzó, como Cyborg y yo corríamos para alcanzarlos. -Nos subimos primero a las atracciones más grandes y más aterradoras. Es temprano para que los adolescentes y adultos estén aquí, así las filas serán pequeñas. Más tarde, cuando el lugar comience a llenarse, nos dirigiremos hacia las atracciones más pequeñas que aún son divertidas. Una vez que terminemos compraremos algo de comer. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí. ¿Quién te hizo el rey del muelle?- Preguntó Cyborg.

Chico Bestia no respondió hasta que estábamos en la fila.

-Planee todo, y soy el que ha pasado más tiempo aquí. ¡Yo tengo el derecho de enseñarles la verdadera diversión a nuestros nuevos huéspedes!-

-Chico bestia, no estoy seguro que " _perder la cabeza"_ pueda ser llamado diversión.- Señaló Robin.

-¿Perder la cabeza?- Pregunte sin entender de qué hablaban. Él se rio, antes de darme cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-Amigo, no vas vivir hasta que hayas tenido a tu mente en blanco dando vueltas y vueltas a la velocidad y la genialidad pura.-

-Olvidar todo no siempre es tan impresionante como lo piensas.- Murmure, pensando en el momento en el que Desiree me hizo olvidar a Sam, mientras que yo no tenía mis poderes fantasmas, convirtiéndome en un verdadero y común marginado.

Sin embargo, después de haber sido forzado a subir a cada juego más de dos veces, me di cuenta de que tenía él tenía razón, convirtiendo todo en un momento de diversión. Chico Bestia perdió el control de sus poderes por un tiempo y se convirtió en varios animales al azar; hubo varios gritos por parte de las personas, pero realmente a ninguno de nosotros le importó. El desintegrador de Cyborg ayudo a atacar a todos los objetivos en los juegos de destreza. Hubo una pequeña explosión cuando falló y golpeó contra otra tienda, pero lograron apagar el fuego rápidamente. Yo por mi parte, estaba feliz al ver que Carrie y yo éramos capaces de poder tener un momento de normalidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los demás Titanes se reunieran con nosotros cerca del área de comida.

-¿Qué pasó con ustedes?- Preguntó Robin, consternado por el lío que se había creado.

Chico Bestia se tambaleó como si estuviera ebrio y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Carrie. Ella no lo empujo lejos, en vez de eso, lo ayudo a que no cayera. Por alguna razón, esto me hizo querer tirar al chico desde el techo de la Torre de los Titanes.

-Mi… cabeza...- Tartamudeó.

Incluso después de varias horas de pasear en los juegos y comer; Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Carrie y yo, habíamos superado el _"perder la cabeza"_ como le llamaba Chico Bestia. Por otra parte, gracias a esto subimos varias veces más a las atracciones principales.

Más tarde regresamos con los demás Titanes, caminando hacia la orilla del muelle. Llegamos hasta el final de este para apoyarnos en el barandal y contemplar la luna reflejada en el agua turbia.

Voltee a Carrie. Ella sonreía, se veía demasiado feliz, como si todos los recuerdos malos hubieran quedado en el olvido.

-¿No tienes frio?- Le pregunte susurrando, al notar como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Para nada.-

-¿Hambre?-

Volvió a negar, sin despegar la vista del agua.

-¿Cansancio? Si es así podemos irnos. No creo que a ellos les importe en…-

-Danny,- Escucharla hablarme hizo que dejara de hablar para solo mirarla. -Estoy bien, no hay nada por qué preocuparse ahora. Relájate y disfruta.- Y dándome una sonrisa, tomo mi mano helada con la suya.

Sentía como mis mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse sin razón, así que solo me limite a asentir y a mirar el agua del mar.

Pasaron varios minutos, escuchaba como Chico Bestia y Cyborg hablaban entre sí, al igual que Starfire insistiendo algo con Robin, mientras que Raven debía de estar alejada de nosotros. En cambio, yo solo veía como Carrie admiraba la vista apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos y también aun sujetando mi mano con la suya. Yo, al contrario, me sentía algo nervioso, sin saber bien el porqué.

Podría decir que todo estaba bien, hasta que una voz grave sonó detrás de nosotros.

-Hola Robin.

Cada persona en el tablón se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al sujeto.

Su aspecto se ajustaba totalmente a su voz. Él vestía en su mayoría negro, con algunos toques naranja aquí y allá. Una máscara ocultaba todo su rostro, solo se podía ver de él su ojo izquierdo.

-Slade-. Robin gruñó.

Los Titanes miraron al hombre con absoluto odio.

-¿Qué quieres?- Chico Bestia exigió.

-Veo que…- Slade comenzó, ignorando por completo a Chico Bestia. -Hay nuevos miembros en el equipo. No sabía que aceptaras criminales Robin.-

Carrie me miró como el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ambos. Simplemente no era posible que este hombre supiera quiénes éramos. Lo que en realidad somos.

Él caminó hasta nosotros imponente. -Es curioso. Yo esperaba que eras más vil. Lleno de rencor. Y claro… mucho más alto.- Él se inclinó hacia mí. -Pero puedo ver que me equivoque, pero no hay que perder la esperanza, ¿cierto?- Su voz silbó, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera por mi espalda.

Un brillante destello de luz voló sobre nuestras cabezas y se estrelló contra Slade, provocando que se deslizara hacia atrás un par de metros.

Nos miró a Carrie y a mí. -¿No van a pelear? ¿No tienen ese poco de energía que los dejo en libertad?- Preguntó mostrando burla en su voz. -O, ¿es que el gobierno logro volverlos débiles?-

Raven se puso delante de nosotros a la defensiva.

-Largo Slade. Son sólo dos niños sin hogar que estamos ayudando.- Slade simplemente rió negando con la cabeza.

Y fue entonces cuando se desató la pelea.

Los Titanes intentaron luchar. Pude ver que lo hicieron. Starfire voló en círculos, disparando hacia Slade, pero su él le lanzo un artefacto pequeño, golpeándole en el pecho y lanzándola como una piedra, provocando que se estrellara contra uno de los puestos cercanos.

Chico bestia se convirtió en un rinoceronte, pero su peso hizo la madera a crujir y tuvo que cambiar de nuevo a su apariencia normal, a lo que Slade aprovecho para golpearlo. Carrie se aferró a mi mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Raven controlaba el agua y la lanzo hacia él, pero no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. El extraño sujeto tomo una pequeña esfera de su traje y la lanzo contra Raven creando una explosión sobre ella, quedando prácticamente inconsciente al instante.

Robin fue contra Slade, finalmente, dejando de lado la ira para ir a luchar, pero el tipo con armadura lo detuvo. El chico lanzó una patada hacia su abdomen, pero no espero que antes en entrar en contacto fuera atrapada, provocando que este cayera en la madera.

Slade tomo a Robin de la parte superior de su traje, levantándolo a varios centímetros del suelo lo llevo al borde del muelle.

-No intentes nada Robin o caerás en el agua.-

Coloque mi brazo izquierdo enfrente de Carrie, impidiendo que corriera hacia él para luchar. Y esperando que entendiera la idea, Cyborg y yo corrimos hacia Slade. No obstante, en el último segundo, cuando estábamos cerca, una bomba fue lanzada contra nosotros, provocando que me deslizara por las tablas de madera hasta casi derrumbarme en el agua.

-¡Danny!- Logre escuchar como Carrie gritaba mi nombre.

Caímos lejos de Slade; como me estrelle contra la barandilla, el adolescente robótico se desplomó aun lado mío, rompiendo los tubos y parte de la madera. Con la barandilla a punto de romperse por completo, la mitad de mi cuerpo se encontraba en el borde, mientras que, me aferraba a uno de los tubos como medida de protección para no caer después. Cyborg trató de levantarse, pero uno de sus pies había quedado atrapado entre las tablas. Todo había terminado en un caos, dejando a Carrie sola.

Volteó a mirarnos desesperada, como vi que también la ira comenzaba a crecer en ella.

-¡Detente!- Gritó.

No sabía que hacia ella, tenía que escapar de allí. Ninguno de los dos podía luchar sin el uso de nuestros poderes.

Slade volteo a mirarla soltando una risita. –Mira Robin, quien ha decidido por fin pelear.

–¡Déjalos a ellos en paz! Tu lucha es contra nosotros.- Él exclamó, mientras que intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

-No pienso lo mismo.-

Y con eso último, lanzo a Robin hacia nosotros, provocando que cayéramos al agua sucia.

Era aún más oscuro bajo el agua. Mis mejillas estaban hinchadas, sosteniendo el aire tanto como mi forma humana me lo permitía. Al caer mi cuerpo choco contra el suelo rocoso, provocando que la corriente que había enviado, moviera una roca de gran tamaño, cayendo sobre mi pierna. Después de moverme un par de veces y tratar de moverla, todo había resultado en vano.

En la distancia, pude ver dos siluetas batallando bajo el agua. Una se veía decaída mientras que la otra de gran tamaño se dirigía hacia esta, en ese momento supe que eran Robin y Cyborg.

Yo todavía estaba atrapado, como mis pulmones comenzaban a arder, sintiéndose como si fueran a estallar. Mi visión se oscurecía en momentos y estaba viendo manchas. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme lo suficiente para transformarme.

Una figura grande estaba nadando en círculos, supongo que era Cyborg tratando de encontrarme. Intente moverme, pero solo provoqué que la roca se clavara más en mi pierna. Abrí la boca, como si pudiera dejar escapar un grito, a modo que comencé a atragantarme por el agua que había aspirado.

Esta sería una manera estúpida de morir.

Cyborg no me había visto y se alejó más de donde yo estaba, mientras que yo tosía e inhalaba más agua. Mis pulmones no resistieron más.

Me sentía muy débil, como si quisiera dormir para que mejorara todo. Cerré los ojos, dejando mi cuerpo a la deriva de la corriente.

…

Debía estar muerto o aún seguía alucinando.

El aire fresco entro a mi tórax, como comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Comencé a toser sin control, arrojando el agua que había absorbido. La poca energía que me quedaba la utilice sin pensar para voltearme y apoyarme sobre mis codos. Mi nariz y boca ardían a medida que trataba de respirar con rapidez. Sentía como pierna derecha dolía, solo esperaba que no fuera una fractura.

Logre ver a Carrie a mi lado, así que supuse que Cyborg estaría a mi otro costado. No sé qué había pasado con los demás Titanes y no me importaba, en ese momento solo quería sobrevivir. Cuando la tos paro, mis brazos comenzaron a sentirse débiles, incapaces de soportar mi peso; mire a la arena enfocando mi sentido, pero eso solo provoco que las náuseas vinieran.

Me derrumbe en el suelo, cayendo sobre mi espalda.

Tenía que levantarme y recuperarme, pero nada en mi cuerpo quería responder. Mi vista comenzó a volverse indefinida de nuevo, captando solo sombras de las personas que me rodeaban.

Genial, volvería a desmayarme.

-¡Amigo Danny, por favor, mantén los ojos abiertos!- Escuche la voz de Starfire. Debió de aparecer despues de que cayera al agua.

Sentí dos manos frías a cada lado de mi cara, que me obligaban a que permaneciera despierto.

-Danny, mírame.- La voz de Carrie resonó en mis oídos, como si fuera solo un eco.

-No estoy…-

Traté de hablar, pero solo conseguí toser más agua. Me sentía débil y mareado, era como si necesitara dormir para librarme de todas las tensiones. Sentí como mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo, sabiendo que las personas a mi alrededor comenzarían a preocuparse.

-¡Danny!-


	9. Capítulo 9 Cyborg

**Capítulo 9**

 **Cyborg**

Me sentía un idiota. Un absoluto y verdadero idiota.

Yo no tenía uno, sino ni dos amigos inconscientes. Mientras que los demás tampoco estaban en un buen estado: Una chica con poderes sobrenaturales que estaba avergonzada de haber sido noqueada, una chica alienígena que acababa de haber sido lanzada hacia varios puestos de comida, un chico de piel verde a punto de desmayarse de nuevo y una chica aparentemente normal que había saltado al agua para salvar a su amigo.

Después de un tiempo, Robin fue sujetado al asiento delantero, Chico Bestia estaba en la parte de atrás, siendo sostenido por Raven y Carrie sostenía con fuerza a Danny.

Ahora que lo pienso, todo el mundo estaba completamente empapado… mis asientos estarán arruinados y apestosos.

-¿Todo el mundo está listo?- Pregunté.

Carrie asintió. Su cabello estaba húmedo y se pegaba a su cara, era un desastre que ocultaba parte de su rostro, su ropa se aferraba a su delgada figura, como pude observar un leve temblor a causa del frio. Su preocupación hacia Danny había vuelto cuando volvió a desmayarse, y como no culparla, su amigo casi terminaba muerto de haber estado un par de minutos más allá abajo. _¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido como para no ver que estaba ahogándose?_

-Cyborg, ¿podrías empezar a conducir?- Preguntó Raven con molestia en su voz. Encendí y acelere el auto comenzando a avanzar entre las calles.

Slade había estado allí, dañando a todos. Si hubiera tomado todo con más seriedad no estaríamos en estas condiciones. _¡¿Qué tipo de héroe no puede proteger a los demás de su enemigo?!_

-¿Cyborg?- Escuche a Carrie llamarme en voz baja.

-¿Sí?-

-Detente.-

-¿Detener qué?- Pregunte confundido. Quizás quería vomitar y necesitaba que detuviera el auto.

-De culparte a ti mismo.- Sujeto con fuerza a Danny ya que había caído en un bache, provocando que todos saltáramos ligeramente. Su respuesta me había dejado desconcertado. -Piensas que todo esto es tú culpa, que deberías haber hecho algo más, y crees que todos te culparan a ti. ¿No?-

La miré por el espejo retrovisor. ¿Cómo era posible que esta chica pudiera entenderme? Por lo que sabía era huérfana, sin carga en sus hombros por las que preocuparse, vivía prácticamente una vida sin reglas. ¿Cómo podía entenderme tan bien? -Pero…-

-Cyborg, escúchame.- Ella me cortó como yo comenzaba a dar una excusa. -Lo que sucedió allí, no fue tu culpa. Tú y los demás quedaron atrapados y era natural pensar en salvarte a ti mismo primero.- Dijo tranquila, mientras que Raven solo nos observaba.

-No para mí.- Argumente. -Un héroe debe siempre pensar en los demás antes que a sí mismos.-

-¿Es eso crees que es un héroe?- Se rió sarcásticamente. –Mira, no te conozco, a ninguno de ustedes y no me vayas a tomar a mal lo que te voy a decir, pero un héroe está dispuesto a tomar las decisiones imposibles cuando nadie más puede. Siempre tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias y ser lo suficiente fuerte para aceptar la culpa o cualquier otra emoción.-

Estaba sin palabras. En cierta manera tenía razón, pero como podía ella saberlo; mi perspectiva era salvar a las personas inocentes, eran primeros ellos, nosotros teníamos que correr el riesgo de salir heridos. Y salvarte a ti mismo antes que a los demás, era romper todos mis principios.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Esta vez era Raven la que pregunto. Su voz sonaba tan natural como siempre, se comportaba de una manera tan neutral que lograba poner incomodo a cualquiera.

Carrie dudo en responder, la mire por el espejo para darme cuenta que sus ojos vagaban por el auto, dándome a entender que estaba nerviosa. -Nunca dije que yo sabía lo que se sentía. No... No toda la vida fui huérfana, así que, mis padres solían contarme cuentos sobre caballeros de brillante armadura y cosas como esas.- Soltó un suspiro antes de volver a hablar. –Solo trate de citar una de sus frases.-

Fruncí el ceño, en un momento llego a sonar como una falsa excusa. Pero, en cierto punto tenía sentido, entendí que no quería hablar de su pasado por temor a que la criticaran. Y sabía cómo se sentía eso.

Pronto llegamos a la torre. Con un suspiro, levanté a Robin llevándolo hacia la enfermería, mientras que Raven ayudaba a caminar a Chico Bestia hasta su habitación, como Starfire y Carrie llevaban a Danny, dejándolo en el sofá.

Después de revisar estuvieran bien, regresé a la sala principal, para ver que la chica de cabello castaño era la única en la habitación.

-Dónde…-

-Star y Raven al parecer se fueron ya a descansar.- Interrumpió mi frase, como miraba hacia la ventana. Despues se giró a mirarme, levantando una ceja. -Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-

Negué con la cabeza. -De ninguna manera. Mientras que Danny no despierte, estoy aquí con ustedes.-

Ella solo sonrió. -Cyborg, es muy agradable, pero…- Su voz fue cortada por una fuerte tos.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté, recordando que también había estado en el agua. Ella asintió de forma poco convincente. -Carrie, tu ropa esta mojada, puedes enfermarte. Vamos, acompáñame para que puedas tomar algo y luego ir a cambiarte.-

Sus ojos dejaron para mirarme para dirigirse hacía Danny, dudando en dejarlo solo. Al final, se levantó del sofá asintiendo con la cabeza. Comenzamos a caminar a través del pasillo, ninguno de los dos hablo, provocando que me sintiera incomodo; la miraba a ratos para ver que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras me seguía por instinto.

Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación para ver que ella se había quedado en el pasillo, mirando a la nada.

-¿Carrie?- La llamé esperando que me escuchara.

Levanto la vista rápidamente, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. –Perdón, me distraje.- Murmuro, desviando la vista de la mía. Entro en la habitación mirando a Robin, quien se encontraba en una de las camillas.

-Él estará bien. Creí que tendría un hueso roto o algo así, pero todo parece estar normal.- Dije mirando al chico de piel verde. –Ahora, sólo siéntate.- Señale a una de las camas.

Camino hasta ella mientras observaba a todo a su alrededor. Estaba demasiada pensativa y eso solo despertaba mi curiosidad. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a los equipos, a las paredes, y por supuesto la puerta.

-¿Miedo a los hospitales?-

Ella se sonrojó como volteo a mirarme. –En realidad, no. Es solo que… trae viejos recuerdos.-

-¿En serio?- Pregunte con incredulidad, esto se volvía más confuso. –Bueno de todas formas, no te preocupes, esto no dolerá. Simplemente analizara si toda el agua está fuera de tu sistema.- Eso pareció relajarla un poco, aunque después volteo a mirarme, alzando una ceja.

-Yo no me estaba ahogando.-

\- Lo sé, pero también observara si hay algo mal. Ya sabes, un hueso ligeramente roto o algún tonto virus invadiendo tu cuerpo.-

-Claro.- Murmuro.

-Por lo tanto…- Comencé tratando de sonar lo más natural. -¿Antes si tenías una familia?- Pregunté, como encendí el ordenador para un diagnóstico completo.

-Bueno, todos en algún momento tuvimos una.- Carrie suspiró. -Debería haber adivinado que alguno de ustedes me preguntaría acerca de eso. También te gustaría escuchar la triste historia de cómo termine al lado de Danny, ¿cierto?-

-Claro.- Dije mientras llevaba el escáner hacia ella. Soltó una risa leve, como se movió en su asiento nerviosa. -Entonces, ¿qué hay acerca de esa triste historia?-

-Está bien. Yo tenía once años y vivía con mis padres y con mi hermana mayor. Una noche un incendio acabo con la casa al igual que con mi familia… Mi padre y mi hermana habían muerto aplastados cuando se cayó una viga del techo mientras que mi madre murió de asfixia. Yo también lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido rescatada a tiempo.-

-En fin me quede sola bajo la responsabilidad del gobierno y despues de haberme recuperado de las quemaduras me llevaron a un orfanato. Mi padre no tenía demás familia y nadie de la familia de mi madre quiso hacerse cargo de mí. Cuando llegue al orfanato, la propietaria del lugar comenzó a decirme iba a estar allí por un tiempo hasta que alguien quisiera adoptarme, esa excusa no funciona, sabía que nadie vendría por mí.- Se detuvo un momento, como sí dudara en continuar. -Así que, durante tres años, estuve sola, no había otros niños de mi edad y después de un tiempo los niños pequeños se volvieron molestos. Entonces llego Danny. Tenía la misma edad que yo cuando sus padres lo empujaron a los brazos de la señora del orfanato, dejándolo solo.- Se detuvo un momento, para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir contando.

-Yo realmente no le prestaba atención, me parecía otro niño molesto. Me había acostumbrado a ser solo yo, así que hice lo que normalmente hacía: leía a unos cuantos niños, comía y ayudaba a limpiar. Durante un tiempo, Danny también comenzó a jugar con los niños más pequeños, pero parecía perdido. Entonces un día nos dejaron solos limpiando la cocina despues de un gran desastre. Era demasiado serio, hasta que decidí que podría ser una buena idea hablar con él, fue entonces cuando me dio un poco de su confianza y empezamos a hablar.-

Se detuvo y me sonrió. -Fue un poco raro tener un amigo con quien platicar con normalidad en el momento, pero creo que los dos necesitábamos tener un poco de compañía.-

Asentí con la cabeza y comprobé la explicación. Había demasiados huecos que no encajaban. -¿Así es que ustedes escaparon?-

-Algo así. Cuando teníamos 14, un chico, creo un incendio en un rato para tener atención. No había querido que fuera tan grande, pero lo hizo. Con mi trauma hacia el fuego, tome a Danny y corrimos lo más rápido fuera de las llamas. Esperamos un tiempo en el bosque, pero nunca fueron a buscarnos. Así que solo nos alejamos de todos. Hemos estado cuidando nuestras propias espaldas desde entonces.-

-¿Por qué no pidieron ayuda?-

-¿Es una broma? Estar solos era mejor que estar en un lugar sin esperanza. Al final nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos.-

-Pero… ¿Ambos están pensando en quedarse con nosotros?-

Ella no respondió enseguida y solo frunció el ceño. -No... Ustedes no tienen tiempo para tener a dos niños como mascotas.-

-¿Qué? Claro que no. ¡Pueden ser parte del equipo!- Protesté. -¡Los dos son luchadores increíbles!-

-Nunca nos has visto luchar.-

-Pero podríamos enseñarles, estarán bien.-

-Cyborg,- Comenzó. -Eso es realmente dulce de tu parte. Pero hay razones por las que no podemos quedarnos.-

En ese momento, finalmente, habiendo terminado el análisis. Quizás el cambiar de tema en este momento era lo mejor. -Buenas noticias, parece que lo peor serían problemas insignificantes: un dolor de garganta y solo tal vez náuseas.-

-Estupendo.- Ella comentó con sarcasmo como se levantaba de la camilla.

Juntos, caminamos a la sala de estar y yo con tantas preguntas que simplemente no tenían respuestas. Del mismo modo en el que entramos encontramos a Danny despierto, mientras tosía incontrolablemente.

-¡Danny!- Carrie grito como corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Carrie! ¡No puedo respirar…! -

Ella se retiró, pero todavía tenía una mano en su brazo. -¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? Tu cabello es un desastre. Es mejor que te cambies la ropa y tomes una ducha, hueles a agua de alcantarilla…- Comenzó a decir de una manera frenética. Yo solo me reí.

-Más despacio mamá.- Danny se rió débilmente. –Estoy bien: estoy vivo, por lo que supongo que eso es bueno, aunque no soporto la garganta y el estómago. ¿Y no has visto tu propio cabello? -

Ella solo río y volvió a abrazarlo.

-También sería mejor llevarlo a un análisis.- Sugerí como comenzaba a sentirme incómodo.

-¿Un qué?- Danny volteo a mirarme, al parecer nervioso.

-Es sólo para asegurarse que el fantasma del agua no volverá para matarte.- Carrie bromeó.

Danny rodo los ojos. -No trates de hacerme reír en este momento. Por favor.- Intentó levantarse, pero rápidamente se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Mareado?- Pregunté evitando reírme.

-Cállate.-

Carrie tomó su mano con una sonrisa y tiró de él.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, Danny tomó un vistazo alrededor como el color de su cara bajó más. Fue entonces cuando lo oí susurrar: -Creo que voy a vomitar.-

Carrie lo llevo hacia el baño como a los segundos se lograba escuchar el derrochar de su comida al inodoro.


	10. Capítulo 10 Carrie

**Capítulo 10**

 **Carrie**

 _-¡No!- Grite, como me gire a observar al sujeto que había tirado a mis amigos al agua helada. -¿Qué demonios quieres probar?-_

 _-Que en realidad sean ustedes.-_

 _Él sabía quiénes éramos nosotros. Averiguo de alguna manera que somos mitad fantasma, prófugos a quienes querían matar._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté, aunque tanto el como yo, sabía a qué se refería._

 _-Tú sabes de que hablo Caroline. No seré yo quien los entregue, serán ellos cuando sepan toda la verdad.-_

 _Starfire no había regresado mientras que Chico Bestia y Raven estaban inconscientes lejos de nosotros. Ahora, Danny, Cyborg y Robin estaban tratando de salir del agua._

 _Era tonto lanzarme hacia Slade, sabiendo que no podría ganarle. Pero en ese momento no podía razonar bien por el pánico y la ira, solo quería que cerrara la boca, para que no nos delatara con los Titanes y arruinara más nuestras vidas._

 _Lance golpes y patadas, pero ninguno parecía hacerle ningún daño, fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió que podría tirarlo del muelle y ganar tiempo. Pero mi plan se fue a la basura cuando recibí un fuerte golpe en el estómago que me dejo sin aire._

 _-¿Por qué no te unes con tus amigos al agua y me haces más fácil el trabajo? O, ¿acaso la niña mala de California le teme al agua?- Sus palabras querían que me obligara a luchar contra él en mi forma fantasma. Quería mostrarles a los Titanes quien era en realidad._

 _-¡Yo no le temo a nada!- Grité como lo mire a la cara. Observe como su ojo se entrecerró, y eso no podía ser bueno._

 _-Eso ya lo veremos.- Al terminar de decir eso, sentí como su pie choco mi costado, enviándome al suelo. El dolor se hizo presente al instante, pero pareció desaparecer cuando lo escuche hablar de nuevo. –Es una pena que no le hayas dicho adiós a tu amigo.-_

 _Observe como en su mano de hallaba otra de sus bombas, dispuesto a lanzarla al agua. Si eso tocaba el agua ellos morirían. Danny moriría._

 _No lo pensé dos veces. Tenía que salvarlos._

 _Un rayo de energía ectoplásmica se formó en mi mano y fue lanzado hacia el dispositivo destruyéndolo al instante, luego otro se dirigió al pecho de Slade. El golpe lo obligo a caer lejos de mí con un ligero daño a su armadura._

 _Asustada mire mi mano, si alguien vi algo estábamos condenados._

 _Una risita vino del él, lo observe confundida como él se levantaba con normalidad, mientras miraba hacia el agua turbia. –Creo que yo gane.- Con eso comenzó a caminar lejos de nosotros, dejando mi mente en un caos._

 _-¡Ayuda!- Un grito se escuchó a la lejos._

 _Esa era la voz de Cyborg. Y él había caído al agua hace casi 2 minutos junto con Robin y Danny._

 _Fue entonces cuando comprendí las palabras de Slade, quería distraerme para que no pudiera ir a salvarlos y hacer que mostrara mis poderes… y yo caí en su plan como una ilusa._

 _Me levante rápidamente para correr hacia la orilla y observar donde se encontraba Cyborg. La luz era apenas suficiente para ver a través del agua, pero el chico mitad robot estaba nadando hacia la orilla con dificultad y a la vez sujetando a alguien en su brazo derecho._

 _Salté del muelle sin pensarlo._

 _Entre al agua helada, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera por mi cuerpo, moví mis piernas y brazos hasta casi llegar a ellos y darme cuenta de que era Robin inconsciente a quien sujetaba. Cyborg parecia casi sonreír al ver que estaba bien, pero me di cuenta de algo, Danny no estaba en la orilla y tampoco se veía que nadaba hacia nosotros. Eso dejaba solo una opción._

 _-¡Carrie espera!- Apenas alcance a escucharlo, pues me había sumergido en el agua para buscar a mi amigo._

 _La luz de la luna no ayudaba casi en nada, era como si se hubiera quedado en la superficie por temor. Pero, en esos momentos yo era la que sentía miedo… miedo de perder a Danny._

 _Los postes del muelle los distinguía por ser más oscuros y la profundidad la distinguía por las rocas del fondo. La corriente del mar era suave, así que no tendría problemas en acercarme al fondo; rocas y basura eran visibles entre la imprecisa vista del agua como el aire en mis pulmones se agotaba, al igual que las posibilidades de que Danny siguiera con vida._

 _Fue entonces, cuando logre distinguir algo de gran tamaño cerca de un poste. Creyendo que tenía que ser Danny y colocando todas mis esperanzas en ello, nade hasta él._

 _Estaba allí flotando, sus ojos estaban cerrados como no parecia ver ninguna señal de vida._

 _Me di cuenta de que parte de su pierna estaba atrapada por una roca de gran tamaño y sin perder un segundo, utilice todas mis fuerzas logrando mover un poco la roca y tirar de su brazo, así también con ayuda del agua su pierna quedo libre_

 _Lo sujete por debajo del hombro y comencé a nadar hacia la superficie._

 _Tome una gran bocanada de aire cuando entre en contacto con el exterior. Vi a Cyborg en la orilla junto con Starfire ayudando a Robin, ambos con una mirada preocupada. Cuando nos vieron, corrieron hacia nosotros. El chico mitad robot llego nadando y tomo uno de los brazos de Danny pasándolo por sus hombros, mientras que la chica de cabello rojo me ayudo a llegar a la orilla._

 _Al llegar a la costa y dejar a Danny sobre el suelo, revise su pulso. El temor me invadió cuando me di cuenta que no estaba respirando, mire a Cyborg con pánico, como él al verme comenzó a realizar presión sobre su pecho, despues lleve dos de mis dedos a su vena principal para sentir si había un latido. Espere exactamente cinco segundos cuando encontré uno._

 _Casi al instante abrió los ojos para comenzar a toser agua. Por poco saltaba de alegría al ver que estaba respirando de nuevo, sonreí y mire a Cyborg y Starfire a quienes parecia que el alivio los había invadido. Y como no estarlo, Danny estuvo atrapado bajo el agua por más de 4 minutos, todos y sobre todo yo casi perdíamos las esperanzas._

-¿Carrie?- Escuche a Cyborg llamarme.

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos recordando lo que ocurrió en el muelle, de nuevo. Todo se volvió un verdadero caos, y a pesar que ahora Danny está bien, no dejo de pensar si alguien vio la pelea que tuve con Slade.

Le contaría a Danny de lo sucedido por supuesto y después tendríamos que irnos lo más pronto posible de la torre.

Pero por ahora, habría que esperar a que se recuperara.

-Perdón, me distraje.- Murmure.

…

-¡¿Qué él hizo qué?!- Gritó Danny con pánico.

Comencé a reírme de manera descontrolada al ver la expresión de Danny. Sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus cejas estaban alzadas y su boca estaba abierta. En verdad necesitaba una cámara.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Robin se había ido de la enfermería, comencé a contarle detalle a detalle mi batalla contra Slade y llegue al punto donde creí que estaba muerto y como pequeña broma, decidí hacerle creer que Cyborg había realizado respiración boca a boca para que recobrara los sentidos. Sus sentidos comenzaron a entrar en pánico, incrédulo a mi falsa historia.

-Pero él… tu cómo pudiste… Ugh que asqueroso…- Tartamudeaba sin poder completar ninguna de sus frases. Pero eso solo provocó que me risa aumentara.

Después de unos segundos, comenzó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Por fin lograba captar mi mentira.

-Eso no fue divertido Carrie. Casi vuelvo a vomitar y no por las náuseas.- Dijo rodando los ojos como el color rojo de su cara se desvanecía poco a poco.

Más tarde cuando mi risa logro controlarse, mire a Danny quien estaba cruzando los brazos y frunciendo los labios. –Vamos, admite que fue divertido, solo quise agregarle emoción a la historia.-

Volvió a rodar los ojos como me dio un codazo en el brazo. –No le encuentro lo divertido.-

-Aguafiestas.- Dije sonriendo. –En fin, luego de llegar aquí, Cyborg me pidió que le contara porque vivíamos como dos vagabundos sin familia…-

-¿Le dijiste la verdad?- Preguntó sobresaltado.

-Claro que no, no soy estúpida. Tuve que inventar una historia de cómo los dos éramos huérfanos a quienes nadie busco despues de un incendio.-

-¿No crees que exageraste?-

-Por favor, eso fue lo más normal que he contado sobre mí y es una mentira.- Me voltee a mirarlo, para darme cuenta que me observaba triste. Solté un suspiro. –Bien, opino que se creyó la historia, no me pregunto nada después. Eso los mantendrá tranquilos un tiempo.-

-Eso espero.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué ponerte así.- Me baje de la camilla en un salto para volverlo a mirar. –En menos de una semana estarás mejor, entonces podremos irnos de aquí y decirles adiós a los Titanes.- Hice un ademan en mi mano como si me estuviera despidiendo. –Nos iremos lejos, no me importa si salimos del país, estaremos mejor en otro lado.-

Él me dio una media sonrisa, para luego ser remplazada otra vez con la preocupación. -¿Enserio quieres irte?-

Observe la enfermería, me recordaba las tardes de trabajo que pasaba con mi madre años atrás. La historia que le había dicho a Cyborg no era del todo mentira; hace años, mamá solía ir a los asilos y orfanatos para brindar atención médica y yo tenía que ir con ella para no quedarme sola en casa. Un día jugando con los niños, vi que llegó una pareja con un niño de siete años, ellos se veían muy jóvenes por lo menos de veintiséis años, desesperados mandaron buscar a la dueña del lugar. Mientras hablaban dejaron al niño jugando con nosotros, para luego regresar para decirle a su hijo que tenían que irse y regresarían por él más tarde.

Recuerdo ir y verlo llorar pues sabía que sus papás lo habían abandonado, de modo que cayó enfermo un par meses despues, y al no poder recuperarse, murió. Me enojaba pensar en los cobardes que habían sido los padres de aquel niño solo para continuar con su vida sin compromisos. Él no tenía la culpa de nada y sin embargo provocaron que muriera.

También veía como los niños sufrían cada vez que llegaba una pareja nueva para adoptar a alguien, la desilusión era presente en ellos cuando salían con un niño menor de tres años. Y ahora yo estaba en el mismo problema, creyendo que quizás mis padres estarían buscándome y a la vez viviendo en un mundo lleno de basura. Y no lo digo literalmente.

-Danny sabes que aquí corremos más peligro que haya afuera.- Tome su mano y con la otra señale hacia una ventana.

-Pero nos están invitando a quedarnos con ellos. Y, ¡por Dios! Aquí tienen todo lo que necesitamos: comida, un lugar donde dormir, incluso hay una enfermería y un gimnasio.- Dijo eufórico, mientras alzaba los brazos hacia el cielo señalando el lugar.

Le dedique una media sonrisa, pero no estaba entendiendo. –Sé que este lugar es genial, a mí también me gustaría vivir aquí. ¿Pero qué tal si esto es solo una trampa? Debieron de investigar sobre nosotros desde aquel día que fuimos a la cárcel, y sí no tenían claro si éramos nosotros, ya lo comprobaron, Slade dijo todo lo necesario para que puedan regresarnos con Los Hombres De Blanco.-

Quizás estaba exagerando, pero tenía todo el derecho de estar preocupada después de lo que habíamos pasado. No les daría la oportunidad para que esos estúpidos nos mataran de una vez.

Danny comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. –Sí, tienes razón. No lo estaba pensando, solo me deje llevar.- Volteo a mirarme, como sus labios se fruncían.

 _Genial Caroline, estropeaste todo._

-¡Hey! Te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí encontraremos un lugar mucho mejor que los árboles. Quizás no sea tan extraordinario como este, pero será asombroso. No me importa si tenemos que ir hasta Canadá, o hasta México, incluso si cruzamos el océano ilegalmente, llegaremos a ese lugar y ellos jamás podrán encontrarnos.- Trataba de animarlo a como diera lugar, no importaba sí lo que decía sonara patético.

Danny soltó una risita cuando termine de hablar, sí debí de haberme escuchado demasiado estúpida. –Claro, y luego montaremos unicornios hasta llegar a la luna.- Dijo para luego seguir riéndose.

Rodé los ojos. Claro, ahora era su turno de burlarse. –Trataba de animarte un poco.-

-Y lo lograste- Logro hablar entre risas. Sonreí, me sentía bien cuando él lograba reírse a pesar de la situación.

-Por favor, ni siquiera fue gracioso.-

Pero él no me hizo caso y siguió riendo. Pero su risa se vio interrumpida por una mueca en su rostro, en seguida se tapó la boca con una mano, para luego salir corriendo al baño y seguir vomitando.

 _Sera una larga semana._


	11. Capitulo 11 Danny

**Capítulo 11**

 **Danny**

Limpié mi boca con el dorso de mi sudadera.

Era la última vez que comía algo en una feria.

-¿Danny?- Carrie llamó mi atención, caminando en el cuarto de baño. -Esta era la cuarta vez en 2 días que has vomitado.-

-¿Y?- Pregunté antes de enjuagarme la boca con agua.

-Tienes que comer algo.-

La miré frunciendo el ceño, era lo que menos quería hacer en estos momentos. –Realmente me gustaría dejar de probar los alimentos dos veces, ¿por qué debería comer?-

Ella suspiró. –Te sentirás mejor. Además, vas a tener que comer en algún momento.-

-Bueno, algún día lo haré. Pero no en este momento y tampoco hoy.-

Rodó los ojos. -¿Estas bien?-

-¿Es una pregunta con trampa?-

Se acercó a mí, colocando una mano en mi hombro. -En serio Danny. Necesitas mejorarte rápido.- Asentí. Ella no estaba mintiendo, los dos necesitábamos escapar de los Titanes y rápido. El público ya había empezado a notar que sus héroes tenían dos nuevas mascotas.

Pero, ya habíamos hablado de eso y yo estaba haciendo lo mejor para recuperarme lo más pronto, además me era molesto que quisiera tratarme siempre como un niño pequeño. -Sigues creyendo que no quiero salir aquí, ¿cierto?- Dije molesto.

Carrie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego fruncir ligeramente el ceño. –Solo lo digo porque estoy preocupada por ti, si sigues sin querer comer y sigues vomitando de esa manera, solo conseguirás una anemia.-

-Estaré bien Carrie.- Aclaré. -No tienes que ser tan sobreprotectora. Solo, deja de tratarme como un niño pequeño.-

Apretó la quijada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Está bien... sólo avísame si necesitas algo más.- Su voz sonaba neutral, dándome a entender que se había molestado.

 _Genial._

-¡Carrie, espera!-

Más ella no se detuvo y siguió caminando. -Está bien, tú puedes cuidarte solo. Además, Chico Bestia quería que jugara algunos videojuegos con él.-

Caminé más rápido para poder alcanzarla. -¡Carrie!- Sonaba molesto, incluso para mí mismo.

-¿Que?-

Un profundo suspiro se me escapó mientras miraba al techo. -¿Qué estabas diciendo acerca de la comida?-

Levanto una ceja, para luego mostrar una media sonrisa y soltar un suave bufido. –¡Ven!- Ella me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a la cocina. Por desgracia, Cyborg también estaba allí.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estás Danny?- Preguntó mientras ponía el libro de cocina que había estado leyendo hacia abajo. Lo miré alzando ambas cejas en respuesta. –Está bien, no importa.-

-Cyborg, ¿podrías ayudarme a cocinar algo?- Carrie preguntó dulcemente.

Cyborg lo pensó y alzo una ceja confundido. -¿Qué planeas hacer?-

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Algo que no esté frito y sin carne.-

La risa de Cyborg resonó en la habitación, incrédulo a lo que había dicho. -¿Cómo qué? ¿No preferirías mejor un buen filete jugoso? ¿O una hamburguesa, ¿O tal vez...?- Se detuvo. Debí de verme tan nauseabundo como me sentía. -O ya sabes, alguna pasta simple, sopa, sándwiches…- Hizo una pausa. –Pero sería un poco seco, sin embargo.-

Carrie y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, al recordar las veces que había dicho algo similar el fantasma de las cajas.

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo?- El fantasma de las cajas nos preguntó._

 _\- Aceptar nuestro destino.- Carrie dijo simplemente._

 _\- Y tengo que decirte, que está un poco seco.- Agregué._

 _\- Por casualidad no tienes mostaza o salsa picante de la fatalidad, ¿verdad?- Tuck preguntó esperanzado._

 _\- O, ¿un sándwich de la muerte sin pavo?- Sam preguntó mientras escupía la carne que había masticado accidentalmente._

-¡Danny!- Carrie movió su mano delante de la cara. -¿Sigues aquí?-

Moví mi cabeza, olvidando el recuerdo. -¿Qué? Sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando acerca del fantasma…- Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que Cyborg estaba mirándome.

-¿Qué fantasma?- Preguntó.

-El... eh...- Traté de pensar en una excusa.

-El fantasma al que solía tenerle miedo cuando estaba en el orfanato. ¿Verdad Danny?- Preguntó Carrie, salvándonos de una explicación muy incómoda.

-Cierto. Había historias muy aterradoras sobre el.- Le sonreí inocentemente a Cyborg, quien se rió de nosotros.

Después de discutir un largo tiempo sobre que cocinar, Cyborg comenzó a hacer un poco de pasta sencilla. Más tarde al terminar de comer algunos pequeños bocados, me senté en el sofá como Carrie se sentó a mi lado para ver la televisión.

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Verdad que el comer te ayudo?- Carrie preguntó después de bostezar.

-Bien, bien. Tenías razón…- Dije asintiendo. -Yo estaba equivocado. ¿Feliz?- Ella asintió.

-Mucho.- Se acomodó entre los cojines, para luego apoyar su cabeza en uno de ellos y suprimir un bostezo con su mano. -¿Te importa sí duermo un rato?-

Negué con la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida, como que su largo cabello tapaba parte de su cara.

-Hey.- Robin llamó mi atención, mientras se sentaba a mi lado derecho. -¿Te sientes mejor?-

Me encogí de hombros. -Supongo. ¿Y tú?-

Me había olvidado que él también había caído en el agua, hasta que vi que su cara estaba un poco pálida.

-¿Yo? Estoy bien. Solo estuve en el agua un par de segundos. Nada grave.- Miró a Carrie por un tiempo antes de volver a hablar. -Sabes que ella te salvo, ¿no? Starfire me dijo que la vio peleando contra Slade, que en realidad supo dar batalla. ¡Es decir, es increíble!-

Él miedo comenzó a crearse en mi cabeza. Carrie esa noche utilizo sus poderes y Starfire la había visto… aun peor le había dicho a Robin. Mierda, ahora estábamos perdidos.

-Sí. Es bastante impresionante.- Logre responder despues de unos segundos.

-Entonces…- Comenzó de nuevo. -¿Ella si es tu novia?-

-¡¿Qué?!- No sabía que quería hacer, primero me asustaba creyendo que él ya sabía la verdad sobre nosotros y despues cambiaba a un tema demasiado diferente. -No, quiero decir en realidad no. Ella es como mi mejor amiga y yo soy como su hermano, quiero decir que ella es muy bonita, pero… Espera, ¿qué es lo que acabo de decir?-

Robin rió. –Está bien, tranquilo. Es complicado, lo entiendo.-

Voltee a mirarlo, una sonrisa de medio lado estaba plasmada en su cara, pero su tonta mascara no me dejaba llegar a la conclusión si estaba engañándome, o solo quería verme avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y Starfire?-

Me reí, como Robin tartamudeó algo parecido a lo que yo acababa de decir.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, reprimí un bostezo contra mi mano.

-Sera mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar.- Dijo Robin mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala.

Realmente no tenía planeando dormir tan pronto, pero al cambiar los canales, no había más que documentales y programas educativos.

Así que con el sonido de la televisión, me quedé dormido.


	12. Capítulo 12 Carrie

**Capítulo 12**

 **Carrie**

Danny se veía tranquilo mientras dormía. Cuando está durmiendo, es como si todas sus preocupaciones y problemas se desvanecieran.

Miré hacia arriba para ver que la televisión seguía encendida. Por alguna razón, estaba en un documental sobre aves. Busqué el control remoto con la mirada, pero en vez de eso me encontré con la mirada de Robin. Que irónico.

-Hola.- Dijo, saltando sobre el respaldo y aterrizando a mi lado.

-Hola.-

Tenía la esperanza de que no iniciara una conversación. Porque, eso sería la misma definición de _desastre_.

-Nunca te di las gracias.-

Me quedé mirando al chico de traje extraño. _¿Quería darme las gracias a mí? ¿De qué?_

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-

-Porque ayudaste a vencer a Slade y salvaste a tu novio cuando todos estábamos heridos.-

-Yo no… Espera… ¡¿Mi qué?! -

Robin se rió. -Danny. Él es tu novio ¿no es así?-

-No... Él es solo mi amigo.- Miré al lado para asegurarme que todavía estaba durmiendo. Su cabeza descansaba hacia un lado en el respaldo, logrando que pudiera ver como sus ojos aún seguían cerrados y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Ahora solo me faltaba rogar para que no despertara. –Sé que somos muy cercanos… quizás he pasado mucho tiempo con él que ahora todo se vuelve confuso… por no hablar también que es lindo y tiene unos ojos muy hermosos…- Comencé a balbucear, hasta que me detuve de golpe, dándome cuenta de mi error. -¡Agh! Genial.- Sentía mis mejillas arder, a modo que baje la mirada, ocultándola entre mis manos.

Robin volvió a reírse. -Él tiene unos ojos hermosos. Acepto eso.-

-Solo es mi amigo.- Dije aun ocultando mi cara. Solo volví a escuchar su risa.

Solté un suspiro y peiné mi cabello hacia atrás, tratando de aliviar mis nervios.

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?-

Se encogió de hombros. -Sólo quiero hablar. Ustedes se han quedado con nosotros por casi una semana, y honestamente, no se mucho acerca de ti…- Me señalo con su mano y luego a Danny. -Ni de tu " _amigo"_.-

-No hay mucho que necesites saber.- Voltee a verlo, levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, tengo preguntas. ¿Tienes respuestas?-

-Depende de la pregunta.- Supuse que me miraba con desconfianza, pero era difícil decirlo por su estúpida máscara.

-Dímelo otra vez, ¿por qué estaban viviendo en las calles?-

-Para empezar, nunca te dije nada.-

-Le has dicho a Cyborg.- Robin insistió. -¿Por qué no me lo dices a mí?-

-¿Por qué no simplemente le dices a Cyborg que te explique?-

-Porque, simplemente quiero asegurarme de que las historias coincidan.-

¡No podía creer esto! Recordaba la historia, eso era claro, pero esta tenía muchos huecos y cosas que no coincidían. Y juzgando a Robin investigaría todo hasta darse cuenta de mi mentira. Ninguno de los Titanes entendería porque huimos, para ellos solo seriamos criminales.

-¿A caso no confías en nosotros?- Él solo me miro sin emoción. -Robin, el lugar se quemó, Danny y yo escapamos y nadie se dignó en buscarnos. Estamos mejor por nuestra cuenta.-

-Entonces, ¿el fuego te dio esas cicatrices?- Robin hizo un gesto a mi lado. Llevaba mi sudadera holgada, por lo que ahora no podría verlas con más precisión.

-Algo así.-

-¿Entonces cómo?-

-No es asunto tuyo.-

-¿En serio?- Robin se inclinó sobre mí en forma intimidatoria. -Has estado viviendo con nosotros, durmiendo bajo nuestro techo, comiendo de nuestra comida y ¿no crees que nos debes de dar respuestas a algunas preguntas?-

-Robin, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que estabas despierto anoche cuando entre en la enfermería? Creo que ya sabes bien la historia y todo lo que quieres saber conduce a lo mismo.- Abrió la boca con sorpresa, dispuesto a decir de seguro otra excusa, pero yo seguí hablando.

-Ahora también…- Hice un gesto hacia Danny. –Casi consiguieron que nos mataran. Yo diría que es lo más justo. Por lo que no. Yo no te debo nada-.

Reflexionó sobre esto. –Claro, pero...-

Tenía pensado que todo este asunto había acabado, pero el chico sólo seguía hablando. En serio, ¿no sabe cuándo una termina conversación? -Acéptalo Robin, estamos a mano.-

Después de eso ninguno de los dos hablo, simplemente nos limitamos a mirar el tonto documental.

-Eres una luchadora increíble.- Dijo de la nada, como yo suspire mentalmente.

-¿Gracias?- Pregunte con duda, no sabía a qué se refería.

-No, ¡en serio! Acabaste con Slade. Eso es un logro importante. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Danny se movió un poco todavía dormido. Iba a despertar pronto y si yo fuera él, no me despertaría con un semáforo viviente al lado.

-Oh, yo no acabe con Slade, solo ayude a rescatarlos del agua.-

Robin asintió, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos con lo que yo decía. -Aun así, creo fue impresionante.- Este chico iba a matarme, en momentos actuaba como un niño y en otros sonaba como un adulto.

Danny entreabrió los ojos y se quejó un poco. -¿Podrían hablar más bajo?- Dijo entre dientes con molestia. Rodé los ojos, ya había despertado.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamé.

-¡¿Estas mejor?!- Grito Robin, siguiendo el juego.

Danny tiro una almohada a su cara. -En serio, estoy intentando dormir.-

-Y nosotros estamos tratando de hablar aquí.- Sonreí, mientras me burlaba de mi mejor amigo. Él simplemente rodo los ojos y se dio la vuelta, al cabo de un par de minutos, se encontraba durmiendo de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la máscara?- Pregunté al cerebro de pájaro.

-Tú tienes tus secretos, yo tengo los míos.- Y con eso esperaba que fuera el fin de la discusión.

Alcé mi vista al televisor, como comencé a jugar con mis manos al momento que sentí su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a pelear como tú lo haces?- Robin pregunto de repente.

-¿Eh?-

-Starfire me dijo que luchaste contra Slade. Incluso lograste derrotarlo, no digas que no es cierto.- Él explicó tranquilamente. -¿Tú podrías enseñarme?-

 _¿Qué?_

 _Starfire no estaba allí… no, ella no pudo verme. Porque de ser así, Robin sabía toda la verdad._

No me moví y mantuve mi vista arriba hacia el televisor.

 _Él ya sabía quiénes éramos, por eso todas esas preguntas sin sentido, quería respuestas antes de enviarnos con ellos._

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Robin…- Murmuré. –Fue solo suerte.-

-Claro que no fue suerte, ella vio esa patada y como lograste acabarlo.- Esto no mejoraba nada.

-Solo fue defensa propia, ustedes lo vencieron.- Me gire a mirarlo para ver como resoplaba, era claro que no tenía la información que quería.

Para mi suerte, Danny se sentó, tallando sus ojos. -En serio ¿no podrían guardar silencio?-

-¿No estabas durmiendo?- Pregunté actuando normal.

Se encogió de hombros. -No puedo. No contigo y el cerebro de pájaro aquí hablando tan fuerte.-

Robin lo miro con duda, pareciendo estudiarlo.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras gruñía mentalmente. Nosotros sólo le habíamos llamado " _cerebro de pájaro_ " cuando éramos Phantom y Ángel. No Danny y Carrie.

 _Estábamos condenados._

Sí no lográbamos salir de la torre en pocas horas, volveríamos a ese lugar.

 _Por favor no seas inteligente, por favor no seas inteligente_ … Suplicaba en mi mente. Solo por una vez me gustaría que las cosas estuvieran bien, tener un momento de vida normal.

Robin solo se encogió de hombros y se levantó del sofá. -Sera mejor que me vaya y los deje solos.- Dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios y salió de la habitación. Quería gritar, ese chico solo lograba complicar todo.

Cuando se fue, me gire para mirar a Danny y darle un golpe en su brazo.

-¡Ay!- Gritó más por la sorpresa que por el golpe. -¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Por llamar a Robin _"cerebro de pájaro"_.- Me levante de mi lugar caminando hacia la puerta. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para salir de la torre, pero primero había que buscar a Starfire para aclarar las cosas.

Danny me miró con sorpresa. -¿Lo estás defendiendo ahora? ¿En qué dimensión fui arrojado mientras estaba durmiendo?- Se levantó de su lugar segundos despues de mí, siguiéndome.

Pare en seco. _¿Enserio era tan despistado?_

Rodé los ojos. -¡Phantom y Ángel así lo llamaron! Somos muy similares por si no te has dado cuenta y él es un tipo muy inteligente. Sigue diciendo eso y terminara por saber quiénes somos.-

-¿Y tú estás haciendo muy bien tu trabajo, no? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que utilizo sus poderes contra Slade.-

Fruncí el ceño y apreté la quijada.

 ** _Carrie tranquilízate, no abras tu bocota sin pensar o te arrepentirás._** Ignoré a mi subconsciente y mire a Danny a los ojos.

-Se te olvido que gracias a eso logré salvarte la vida.-

–Hubiera estado bien, no tenías por qué ayudarme.- Él frunció el ceño. -Ahora, sé que Robin sospecha de nosotros y también sé que Starfire te vio usando tus poderes, pero aún no sabemos si le conto toda la verdad. Así que, por favor, deja de preocuparte tanto por una vez en tu vida. ¡Este no es nuestro fin!- Levanto los brazos exasperado.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Lo lamento por preocuparme?- **_Carrie cierra la boca._** –No sé si a ti te importe, pero yo no quiero volver a ese lugar.-

-Claro que me importa Carrie, sin embargo, también quiero disfrutar los días antes que ellos nos encuentren, quiero un poco de normalidad en mi vida. No estar siempre escondido bajo las sombras con el temor de que puedan atraparnos.- Dijo como no quitaba su vista de la mía.

-Y yo simplemente quiero estar prevenida a lo que nos pueda pasar. ¡Solo mira, nos descuidamos un poco y los Titanes ya averiguaron todo!- Exclamé.

Paso una mano por su cara, respirando con fuerza. -¿Lo ves? Eso es a lo que me refiero, siempre exageras las cosas.-

-Y dicen que yo soy terca.- Comente con sarcasmo. –Danny, tu mejor que nadie sabe esto no se puede tomar a la ligera, estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en juego. Y ninguno de los dos está haciendo algo para mantenernos a salvo, yo mostré mis poderes **por** **una buena causa.** \- Resalte las palabras, como lo señale con un dedo. –Mientras que tú, no dejas de balbucear cosas sobre Phantom y Ángel.-

-¿Y desde cuando decir algo sin sentido se convirtió peor que mostrar poderes sobrenaturales?- Inquirió, como levanto las cejas.

-Fácil. Desde que ambos nos dan un boleto gratis hacia Los Hombres de Blanco.- Le dedique una sonrisa falsa. Danny solo frunció el ceño, tal como mi subconsciente, debía de estar pensando que era una cabezota. En derrota, lleve mis manos a mi rostro y suspire. –Danny, entiende que no quiero volver a ese lugar y hare lo imposible para que no nos encuentren. Sé que te molesta que te trate como un niño, pero me importas y todo eso me lleva a querer arriesgarme lo menos posible para que ambos estemos a salvo.- Lo mire a los ojos, para ver como al instante en el que deje de hablar, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a mirar hacia un lado.

-Y ahora estas convirtiendo esto como una novela dramática y romántica…- Murmuró para él mismo, mientras que pasaba una mano por su cara.

-¿Romántica?- Repetí sus palabras. Quizás no lo quería haber dicho de eso forma, pero, ¿en serio?

Un sonrojo invadió su cara al instante. –Yo… uh… quise decir… simplemente estoy diciendo…- Empezó a balbucear, como yo levante una ceja. Al no poder terminar ninguna de sus frases, paso sus manos por su cabello, claramente frustrado. Sí, todo se había convertido en un caos de hormonas.

-Hable en voz alta.- Dijo, como yo quise sonreír, no obstante, se suponía que estaba molesta, así que solo mantuve una mirada neutral. -Está bien, te entiendo. No quiero seguir discutiendo por cosas sin sentido Carrie. Pero, por favor yo no me trates como un niño, puedo cuidarme solo. Yo por mi parte, seré más cuidadoso con lo que digo.-

Me miro esperando una respuesta. Sí, no debíamos de estar peleando en momentos como estos.

-Lo lamento. Tienes razón, exagere las cosas.- Miré hacia un lado cuando acabe de hablar, era penoso aceptar la culpa.

-Yo también lo siento. Y también acepto que, de no haber sido por ti, estaría muerto… Gracias.- Dijo como voltee a mirarlo, todo había dado un giro drástico. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y una mueca se hallaba en sus labios.

-Creo que estamos a mano.- Comenté sonriendo de lado.

-No digas eso.- Pude ver como una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. -Aún me debes muchas.-

Me reí, como me acerque a él.

Me sentía tonta. Estaba reprochándole por burlarse de alguien, cuando estaba claro que él no se sentía bien, necesitaba dormir y estar bajo el temor de volver a ese lugar, solo afectaba todo.

Danny tenía razón, debía de estar ayudando, no regañarlo por cosas sin sentido. Me incliné y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. Él es la familia que tengo ahora y no podía perderla.

-Siempre arruinas todo.- Dije, a modo que Danny sonrió. Sus brazos se situaron en mi cintura, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Cállate.- Dijo como sentí su respiración chocar contra mi cuello. Mi piel se erizo al instante.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Le dije, como me separe un poco de él.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo de hace rato?- Pregunto cómo levantaba una ceja.

-Algo así.- Lo mire a los ojos, de modo que él suspiro. Sabía que sí pedía la respuesta me iba a enfrentar a una situación muy incómoda. -¿A qué te referías con lo de "novela romántica"?-

Al instante su cara comenzó a teñirse de color rojo y sus ojos divagaban por la habitación evitando encontrarse con los míos. –Yo solo… me refiero a que… nosotros dos… ¡No! Quiero decir…- Comenzó de nuevo a balbucear, mientras que yo trataba de no reírme. Se veía muy tierno.

Pero antes de que pudiera decirme el porqué, los Titanes entraron de manera inoportuna.

-Chicos… Wow.- Cyborg se rió. No entendía qué era tan gracioso, entonces recordé que seguíamos abrazados y el sonrojo en el rostro de Danny indicaba otra cosa.

Al notar esto, ambos nos separamos rápidamente, como nuestras caras se volvieron de color rojo por la situación. O por mi parte, culpaba a Robin, por preguntar si Danny y yo estábamos saliendo.

-¿No dijiste que ustedes dos no eran nada?- Dijo Robin, como soltaba una risa.

-Nosotros solo…- Empecé al mismo tiempo como Danny dijo: -Ella era sólo…- Y al darnos cuenta de que solo empeoramos las cosas al balbucear así, nos callamos.

-Solo veníamos a preguntarles si querían ir a entrenar con nosotros.- Dijo Cyborg casi riéndose por nuestras caras.

-¡Por supuesto!- Dije rápidamente para evitar cualquier otra pregunta incómoda, mientras tomaba la mano de Danny y salíamos apresuradamente de la sala de estar.

Mientras los demás nos guiaban al gimnasio, aun sentía mi piel erizada. Todo se estaba volviendo más complicado entre los dos, quizás eran las hormonas adolescentes o eran los desconciertos que habíamos experimentado últimamente; pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía nerviosa a su lado y mi cara no dejaba de sonrojarse.

Me golpee mentalmente.

No podría ser posible... ¡No! Era absurdo. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y sí, él puede ser un muy buen amigo, claro que además tiene unos ojos muy...

 _¡No! Carrie, no. ¡No puedes! ¡Danny es Danny! Un amigo con el que tienes que huir de los Hombres de Blanco._

Se suponía que eso ya había acabado. Fue hace mucho tiempo y había sido como una ceguera momentánea.

Mientras tanto, él tal vez seguía completamente enamorado de cierta chica gótica…

¡Ahg!

Por mucho que lo intentara, no había manera de evitar la mirada de Danny en el camino a la sala de entrenamiento. Se veía muy pálido y casi tropezaba por los mareos. Fue entonces, cuando lo tome del brazo sosteniéndolo hacia un lado, un segundo antes de que pudiera haberse golpeado contra la pared.

-Gracias.- Murmuró, sin cumplir con mi mirada.

 _Genial, todo se ha arruinado._

-¿Para qué están los amigos?- Solté una risa nerviosa. La única razón por la que aún no soltaba su mano era porque los nervios se clavaban en mi estómago. Mi mano se sentía cargada de electricidad.

 _Oh Dios. Estamos perdidos._ Pensé, como yo quería golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

…

Cuando Cyborg dijo _"sala de entrenamiento",_ me había imaginado una pequeña habitación con unas pocas pesas, una caminadora y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la pared. No esperaba una habitación casi del tamaño de una cancha de basquetbol, con más pesas de lo que pensaba que existían, aparatos de gimnasia especiales para cada uno de los Titanes, máquinas de ejercicio que conocía y otras que no, como también una pared de roca al fondo para escalar.

A juzgar por la mirada de Danny, estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Cuando entrenábamos, se había construido una carrera de obstáculos muy deteriorada y algunas viejas pesas de sus padres. Eso no era nada comparado con esto.

Minutos despues todos estaban en un lugar diferente de la sala entrenando. Chico Bestia intentaba levantar una de las pesas de gran tamaño sin tener mucho éxito, Raven se encontraba meditando lejos de todos nosotros, Starfire estaba al lado de Chico Bestia también levantando pesas de gran tamaño sin problemas, mientras que Cyborg y Robin estaban peleando entre sí. Admito que en un principio fue divertido ver como luchaban ambos pero, en cuestión de minutos la pelea se había vuelto aburrida.

Voltee a ver a Danny y al juzgar por su mirada se encontraba igual de aburrido que yo. Ninguno de los hablaba, como aun esa extraña sensación no se había ido de mi cuerpo y he de admitir que era muy molesta.

 _Hoy será un día muy incómodo, ¿no?_

Él no podía ir a entrenar o incluso estar en la caminadora sin correr el riesgo de marearse o incluso vomitar, en su situación era mejor guardar reposo, pero sabía que se negaría completamente, así que solo podía quedarse sentado viendo a los Titanes entrenar. Mientras tanto, yo me quedaba a su lado como compañía. Una muy mala compañía en este momento.

-¡Hey Carrie! Podrías enseñarme ese famoso golpe que usaste contra Slade.- Robin llamo mi atención, sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué enserio no entendía el cerebro de pájaro?

-Ya te lo dije Robin solo fue defensa propia, él se fue por su cuenta.- Podía sentir la mirada de Danny sobre nosotros. Esto solo se volvía más incómodo. –Soy pésima peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.-

-Entonces demuéstrame que es cierto.- Mire a lo lejos, para ver a Starfire tratando de quitarnos la mirada de encima. Algo aquí no estaba encajando.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte sin entender.

-Solo quiero saber si dices la verdad. Pelea contra mí y demuéstrame que no mientes.- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Si peleaba con él solo probaría quien era en realidad, y sí no lo hacía, de cierta manera también lo comprobaba.

 _Solo tranquilízate, mantén la calma y trata de negarte._ Escuchaba a mi subconsciente, mientras ignoraba la ansiedad.

-No peleare contigo.-

-Así que…- _Que no hable, empeorara las cosas **.**_ -¿Admites que soy más fuerte?- Fruncí el ceño al instante.

 ** _Cierra la boca, no accedas_** _._ No oía la voz en mi cabeza, ¿en verdad Robin quería ser derrotado por una chica?

-Yo nunca dije eso.-

 ** _Caroline cállate, si no volverás con ellos. Él solo quiere asegurarse que son realmente ustedes._**

Yo no iba a demostrarle que era débil, quizás solo quería burlarse de mí. Él no sabía nada de nosotros, solo quiere burlarse.

-Entonces demuéstralo.-

 ** _¡Solo cállate por una vez en tu vida! No accedas._** -Bien.- Dije parándome de mi asiento, sin quitar mis ojos de su máscara.

Mi subconsciente me reclamaba por cada acción que hacía, pero era hora de demostrarle a Danny que también podía arriesgarme. Probarle que puedo dejar de tener miedo.

-¡Ustedes dos van a pelear! Esto lo tengo que ver.- La voz de Chico Bestia hizo eco en la habitación. Tenía que admitirlo iba a ser una pelea atractiva. Pronto los Titanes se reunieron alrededor de nosotros, bueno no todos los días veían a una chica pelear contra su líder.

-Entonces...- Raven fue la primera en hablar. -Ustedes van a luchar. Esto se pondrá interesante.-

Starfire me mostró dónde estaba la alfombra de pelea. Pude notar que estaba nerviosa, sus gestos la hacían ver inquieta.

-Lucha justa, ¿está bien chicos?- Preguntó Cyborg.

 ** _Si, esto va a ser inolvidable._** Comento mi subconsciente con sarcasmo.

Robin y yo asentimos a las palabras de Cyborg y nos dimos la mano. -¡Peleen!-

Las palabras llegaron a mis oídos segundos despues cuando Robin se lanzó hacia mí. Yo logre esquivarlo solo por un par de centímetros, tenía que admitir que la faltaba de entrenamiento me había dejado fuera de práctica.

Se dio la vuelta y apuntó un puño hacia mi cara, pero todo con lo que hizo contacto fue con mi palma. Torcí su brazo detrás de él antes de usar la ventaja de alejarlo. Se tambaleó, pero no cayó, corrió de nuevo hacia mí, y en un movimiento contra otro su pierna se dirigía a mi cuello. Era fácil de convertir una caída en una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizar en mis pies.

Mire la cara sorprendida de Robin. Bien ya se dio cuenta que mentí.

 ** _Mañana a primera hora estarás de nuevo con ellos. ¿Podrías tratar de fingir al menos?_** _No perderé contra un chico que me cree débil._ **_Obstinada._**

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!-

No contesté, simplemente ataqué. Di una patada hacia arriba, como la punta de mi bota entro en contacto con su mejilla. Su cuello se movió hacia un lado como casi se derrumbaba hacia atrás.

Estaba fuera de práctica que era dificil vencerlo. ¡Y Robin era un chico rápido! Estaba segura de cómo terminaría esto, cuando mi oponente corrió y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me distraje lo suficiente para no verlo venir.

-Bajaste la guardia.- Robin bromeó, mientras dirigía sus golpes hacia mi cabeza. Lancé una patada, pegándole el estómago. Al parecer no le afecto mucho porque rápidamente me golpeo en la cara como caí en la alfombra.

Me tomó un par de segundos quitar las estrellas de mis ojos. Miré a la audiencia mientras trataba de razonar, los demás Titanes se veían preocupados al ver que había caído y no parecia levantarme, Danny se veía impaciente, pero aun parecia sostener la poca calma que le quedaba. Sabía que aún no estaba fuera de combate.

Trate de levantarme, pero, al apoyar mi peso sobre mi muñeca derecha, casi volvía a caer.

 _Estúpido cerebro de pájaro, casi me quiebro la muñeca._ No podía luchar sin mi mano derecha, perdería en cuestión de minutos, así que no estaría mal cambiar un poco las reglas.

-¡Ah!- Grité, tratando de sonar adolorida, me dejé caer de nuevo en la alfombra sosteniendo mi muñeca. No fue difícil, en realidad dolía.

Robin corrió hacia mí.

-¿Carrie? ¡Carrie lo siento, no fue mi intención golpearte tan fuerte!- Me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

 _¡Perfecto!_ Agarré su muñeca con fuerza.

Entonces hice algo totalmente accidental. Normalmente, cuando hacia este movimiento, dirigía una patada hacia el pecho de la persona lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera darle la vuelta. Pero no había hecho esto desde hace años, mis piernas eran más largas ahora y tampoco recordaba exactamente cómo hacerlo. No lo tome en cuenta, hasta que le di una patada a Robin en una parte más baja de lo que estaba planeando, obviamente gracias a esto no pude realizar la vuelta.

Tal vez fue una buena cosa que el aliento que tenía fuera eliminado de él, o su voz sería más alta de lo normal.

 _Upps…_

 ** _Te lo dije, era una mala idea._**

-¡Oh!- Cyborg intentó no reírse.

Chico Bestia hizo una mueca de dolor. -¡Eso debe de doler!-

Starfire parecía confundido. -Por favor…- Ella comenzó. -¿Cuál es el problema con esto?-

Raven rodo los ojos. –Ningún chico quiere que le peguen allí, Starfire. Confía en mí.-

Danny se había derrumbado en el suelo de tanto reír, como apenas podía respirar. Me escondí tras una sonrisa y mire a Robin, quien tenía un aspecto muy doloroso en su rostro.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- Ofrecí ayuda. Él la tomó y se levantó. -Lo siento.- Me reí nerviosa. -Juro que no apunte hacía esa zona.-

Me miró frunciendo el ceño. –Como sea.- Todo el mundo, excepto Robin, se estaban riendo.

-¿Cualquier otra persona quiere cenar?- Preguntó después de aclararse la garganta, obviamente avergonzado.

-¡Nada de carne!- Chico Bestia y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. Juro creer ver que sus pupilas tomaron la forma de corazón. No era vegetariana, pero estaba cuidando a Danny y como buena doctora no podía permitir que comiera algo que lo hiciera sentir peor.

Me gire hacia Cyborg. -¿Alguna vez has hecho una ensalada hecha en casa?-

Cyborg negó con la cabeza. –No, pero, suena bien.-

-Bueno, hay que intentarlo.- Exclame emocionada.

 _Si… todo se había convertido en un caos._


	13. Capítulo 13 Danny

**Capítulo 13**

 **Danny**

Mi risa resonó en toda la habitación.

Ver a Robin asi, era lo mejor que había visto desde que llegué.

La extraña incomodidad y el asunto donde los Titanes probablemente sabían la verdad, parecía haberse olvidado por un momento. Casi creo que fue intencional, Carrie se vio muy molesta y finalmente logro desquitarse con Robin. De cualquier manera, por poco me volvía a sentir enfermo de tanto reír.

Mientras que caminábamos hacia la sala de estar, observaba cómo Cyborg y Chico Bestia caminaban al lado de Carrie, hablando sobre la comida y como también el chico de piel verde exclamaba de manera entusiasta sobre la pelea, exagerando en algunas cosas. Carrie solo se escondía tras una sonrisa y en momentos soltaba varias risas, también respondía de manera tranquila varias preguntas y evadía varios halagos.

Bufe mentalmente, yo debería estar allí bromeando con ella sobre la pelea, no ellos.

Delante de mi estaba Starfire consolando a Robin. La cara de él estaba levemente roja, quizás aun de vergüenza o tal vez por el enojo de haber perdido. Mientras tanto, desde que salimos de la sala de entrenamiento Starfire no dejaba de preguntar si en verdad estaba bien, flotando a su alrededor inquieta. Era triste como ella se preocupa por él y este no parecia darse cuenta.

Yo por mi parte, caminaba al lado de Raven. Ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente seguíamos a los demás, si existía una tensión incómoda, no me di cuenta y no me importó, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, discutiendo con mi subconsciente sobre los acontecimientos de hoy.

 _¿Realmente quería comer? No._

 _¿Quería estar al lado de Robin, Raven, Starfire, Chico Bestia y ver una estúpida película de terror? No._

 _¿Quería ver como Chico Bestia miraba a Carrie con pequeños corazones flotando alrededor de su cabeza mientras qué ella estaba con Cyborg en la cocina? ¡No!_

¡Agh!

Este día se había convertido en un desastre. Primero, Robin nos hizo creer que sabía a verdad sobre nosotros, después esa extraña sensación al estar con Carrie, en seguida, la pelea entre Carrie y Robin con un final que me hizo reír hasta llorar, y ahora sentia celos porque mi mejor amiga estaba pasando más tiempo con los Titanes que conmigo.

-¿Qué estás pensando? - Escuche a Carrie, como yo me gire a verla. -¡No se supone que lleva eso! -

Cyborg y ella estaban en la cocina, haciendo un desastre para preparar una ensalada sencilla.

-¡¿Estás loca? - Cyborg respondió. -¡Claro que lleva aceitunas!-

Todos se giraron para mirarlos como se escuchó un grito ahogado por parte de Cyborg. Carrie inmediatamente se echó a reír. Ella había lanzado un puñado de mini tomates en la cara de Cyborg, provocando que se marchará de rojo levemente por el jugo de tomate.

-¡Oh, esto es la guerra! - Él gritó. Pronto, los dos estaban absortos en una pelea llena de comida, con nada más que lechuga, zanahorias, rodajas de tomates y diversos aderezos. Despues de un tiempo era el único que seguía viendo, claro, aparte de Chico Bestia.

-A ella le gusta la comida vegetariana, le gusta las peleas de comida, es grandiosa en los videojuegos; ¿Hay algo que no pueda ser? - El adolescente verde susurró para sí mismo.

Fruncí el ceño al instante cuando lo escuché. Tenía que estar bromeando.

-Sí.- Conteste su pregunta, como en mi voz era evidente la burla. -Tu novia.-

Se giró y me miró. -¿Por qué no? Ella no es tu novia.-

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir ... - Me callé cuando vi que Carrie y Cyborg se dirigían hacia nosotros.

-Damas, caballeros y Robin ... - Carrie comenzó a exagerar en la presentación.

-La cocina de Carrie y Cyborg con orgullo les presentan... - Siguió el chico mitad robot, como todos los demás sonreían.

-Su cena.- Dijeron juntos, dando una torpe reverencia.

Me reí. -¿Se supone que debemos comerlos a ambos?-

No había sido sido difícil. Ambos tenían manchas de aderezo ranch en su cara, había lechuga en el cabello de Carrie, el jugo de tomate les manchaba la ropa y las zanahorias estaban pegadas por todas partes por el queso.

-Claro que no.- Ella rió y comenzó a repartir a cada uno un plato.

No quería comer, sentía que podría vomitar al momento de ingerir el primer bocado. Digo, la ensalada no tenía nada de malo, pero ahora ninguna comida me apetecía.

Carrie no se sentó en el instante en el que termino de repartir la comida, en cambio regreso con Cyborg a la cocina para quitarse los restos de ensalada de encima.

Podía escucharlos mientras hablaban animadamente, yo por mi parte, trataba de concentrarme en la película.

Despues de largos minutos, Carrie se sentó a mi lado. Ninguno de los dos hablo, solo mantuvimos la mirada al frente. Me sentí incómodo al no saber si debía iniciar una conversación, no entendía si aun estaba enojada conmigo, pero lo creía improbable, no mostraba rasgos de molestia en lo absoluto; en realidad parecia distraída, pues fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo y no dejaba de mover los tomates a los lados con su tenedor.

Suspire mentalmente en derrota, no podía descubrir nada observando sus gestos. Así que, me dediqué a comer mi ensalada en silencio, al no tener hambre y sentirme levemente asqueado, tardaba en masticar e incluso comencé a jugar con las verduras. Además, arrojaba las aceitunas a la orilla del plato, enfermo o no, nunca comería eso.

Sentí un leve empujón en mi costado, provocando que dejara mi pelea contra las aceitunas y volteara a mirar a quien me había llamado.

Me encontré con la mirada de Carrie, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. No hablo al instante y tampoco yo, pareciera que me analizaba detenidamente, luego de varios segundos desvió su mirada a mi plato y de nuevo a mí, fue entonces cuando decidió hablar.

-Estoy feliz de que estás mejor.- Susurró con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- ¡SÍ!... yo... Es decir...- Agarre el tenedor y empecé a comer lo más rápido que pude. No puedo creer que me sintiera nervioso

Ella se rió y volvió su atención a la película. Yo podría haber prestado atención, si no hubiera estado distraído por ella.

De repente comencé a darme una cuenta de cada cosa acerca de ella, como la forma en que sus ojos se agrandaban al mirar el televisor, lo bien que se veía su cabello castaño al caer a los lados de su cara, la forma en que mordía exactamente 7 veces...

 _¿Por qué estoy contando las veces que mastica?._..

Y fue ahí cuando comence a darme cuenta del porque de muchas cosas.

Como, ¿porque mi corazón latía ahora tan rápido? ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir mis palmas sudorosas? ¿Por qué sentia mi hombro cargado de energía cuando ella estaba apoyada contra mí?

Queria golpearme la cabeza cuendo me di cuenta de todo...

Oh Dios. ¡NO!

No puedo ... No, eso sería lo último que pasar.

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

 _Creo que me gusta Carrie._

* * *

 **...**

 **Y así es como avanza la historia después de casi los años ...**

 **¿Lamento haber demorado tanto? Algo. La verdad me había olvidado de mis historias. Publicaré de nuevo ahora que salga de vacaciones del colegio.**

 **También, sibno se han dado cuenta la historia gira en torno a un cliché. Así que, están advertidos.**

 **Quiero aclarar que Carrie no me pertenece, sino DivineSipiritual (tumblr y deviantart). Al igual que la historia está inspirada en el croosover de PiperMasters (fanfiction).**

 **Eso es todo, hasta pronto.**

 **No olviden comentar su opinión y dejar su favorito.**

 **~Ale**


End file.
